Naruto and Raven: The Ultimate Betrayal of Siblings
by Raven0531
Summary: This is about a young girl being sent to the village of Konoha by her father, Orochimaru, to kill the hokage. She goes with the intent on fulfilling her father's evil plot, but instead finds love and a loving family. Can she really go through with her father's evil plot? Warning this is rated T for Teen but may get changed to M if I decide to write in a lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/n: This is the first fanfic I have ever written. The only reason I tried this is because I was talking to my best friend about an idea I had and he encouraged me to try writing it. Tell me what you think. I hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own no rights to Naruto whatsoever._**

 ** _Chapter 1: "_** ** _The Plan"_**

"Do you understand the task I have instructed for you? I have given you six years of training. Get close to Sarutobi, and then when the time comes, you are to kill him. Do you understand me Raven?" Orochimaru asked sternly. "Yes sir. I will not let you down father." I replied obediently. "That's my girl." Replied Orochimaru proudly.

"Father, what if I run into my sister Anko?" I asked shakily. Anko ran away when I was 4. My father has forbidden me from ever speaking her name again. My father then whipped around with his long black hair following close to him. He brought out his sharp claws and struck my face leaving a burning red sensation across my cheek. I feel blood trickling down my nose.

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER SPEAK OF YOUR SISTER AGAIN!" father growled angrily. "I am sorry father…It won't happen again…" I replied holding back tears. "Now regarding that traitor brat, you don't have to worry about her. She left when you were still very young, just a little over 2 years ago. You don't look the same as you once did, so the probability that she will recognize you is very slim." Father replied sweetly, caressing my middle back length black and red striped hair.

"KABUTO, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Father shouted. A boy with grey hair that he always had up in a hair tie and wore glasses entered the room. I have known Kabuto ever since I was born. He came to my father when he was around my age. He is now 10. "Yes Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said respectably.

"Kabuto, you are to go to Konoha with Raven. You are to keep a close watch on her to make sure she is safe. Do you understand?" ordered father sternly. "Yes lord Orochimaru. I shall watch her like a hawk." Kabuto replied respectfully, bowing deeply.

As Kabuto came back up from bowing, he fixed his glasses with one hand as he always did and winked at me. Kabuto was always like a big brother to me. He always took care of me when I was younger.

I just smiled and said, "When are we leaving father?" Orochimaru turned to me "You will leave in the morning." He said walking toward me. He then stopped and started to once again caress my hair, then kissed the top of my head. He then wiped the blood from my nose and licked it off his finger. "Get some rest my darling." He said and walked out of the room.

After making sure my father was gone, Kabuto walked over to me and pulled me into a warm embrace. "Are you okay little sister?" he asked worried. "Yes Kabuto I am okay. Besides that bastard of a father has done worse to me and you know it." I replied with a smile.

He just looked at me and gave me that same crooked smile. He embraced me once more then said "You're bunking with me tonight kiddo. Let's go get you cleaned up and go to bed ok." He then wrapped his arm around me as he always did and took me to get cleaned up.

 ** _Time skip to that night_**

I curled up next to Kabuto as I always did and cried with my head buried in his chest, Kabuto holding me close. He then whispered, "Don't worry Raven; soon he will come to regret hurting you as he does hurting Anko. After all, that's the reason she left in the first place. Just get some rest and we will head out first thing." I looked at my loving brother-figure and nodded.

We curled up next to each other and slept thinking only of what awaits for us tomorrow.

 ** _A/N: Well, there's the first chapter. Please tell me what you think. If you guys like this then I will start on the next chapter. I really look forward to starting this. Thank you for reading! :) Cya next time!_** ** _J_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan in Motion

**A/N: Well, this is the second chapter. I will be able to get a lot of chapters done and posted very quickly due to the fact its summer and I have nothing to do. I will only be able to post every four days because of how my parents' visitation is set up. Well, I hope ya'll enjoy the new chapter. As always follow and give me feedback and/or suggestions I really appreciate it.** **J**

 ** _Time skip 2 months_**

 ****I am running from angry villagers in Konoha because I got into a fight with one of the kids in the village and lost my temper. I ended up bringing out the demon, the Sanbi, my father sealed in me when I was born. I damn near killed him. "Well, so much for keeping a low profile. Where the hell is Kabuto? I thought he was supposed to be protecting me." I thought to myself.

"Damn dad is gonna kill that boy when I tell him he wasn't doing his job. We've only been here 2 months and he has only saved me once. So much for being my protector." Just as I was thinking this, a hand pulled me inside a little hut. None of the villagers seemed to notice.

"Are you alright?" a spiky, yellow haired boy asked concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine. Who the hell are you? Why did you help me?" I asked a little hostile. "I'm sorry. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I saved you because you looked like you needed a little help. Besides, I get chased by them all the time too for being a jinchuuriki also." The boy known as Naruto Uzumaki replies with a smile.

I looked down where my black, leather fingerless gloves were covering my seal and looked back up. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said not showing any sign of letting my guard down anytime soon. "I know that you hold the Sanbi demon. I hold the nine tailed fox spirit. His name is Kurama. What's yours named?" He asked with a smile obviously ignoring my hostility. "His names Isobu. Now if you don't mind I really have to go. Thanks for the help. I'll see you around." I said getting up to leave.

"No please wait!" Naruto shouted getting up and tumbling over me. We went flying out of the hut. "What the hell are ya-?" I stopped midsentence as soon as I noticed the villagers were watching us with evil smirks on their faces. "Well well well. Look at what we have here boys! Looks like we're gonna get two demons in one day."

"Oh shit! RUN NARUTO COME ON LET'S GO!" I shouted grabbing Naruto and starting to run. We ran until we got backed up in an alley with a gate blocking our path. "Damn it!" I shouted. "Alright," I thought, "Time to fight our way outta here." I started to draw my sword and cut my thumb on my teeth. Just then a kunai came flying and hit me in the stomach.

I doubled over and felt my vision start to darken. "No….not…like…this…ugh" those were the last things I remember saying before I blacked out.

 **A/N: Well, that's it for another chapter. I hope ya'll enjoyed. And yes I know, that was an asshole place to end it, but I'm like my best friend in that aspect. Until next time cya!** **J**


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning of the Plan

**A/N: Time for the next chapter. Honestly this has turned out really good so far and I am so proud of it. I am especially pleased as to how fast all the chapters are coming together. Well, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**

 ** _Time skip 3 days_**

The last thing I remember was getting hit with a flying kunai. When I awoke, I thought it was all a nightmare. It was then that my surroundings came into focus. "What the hell…?" I mumbled as I sat up. "Ouch…fuck!" I groaned after I felt the sharp pain in my stomach.

When I looked down, my stomach was all bandaged up with blood starting to seep through the bandages. "Careful sis, I think you pulled a stitch!" Kabuto yelled while grabbing my arm. "Kabuto? What the hell happened?" I asked somewhat annoyed. "I'll explain later okay. Someone get the nurse. Also someone needs to go tell the hokage that she has awoken." He barked.

"Yes Kabuto sensei." A small woman said bowing deeply. "Sensei? How long was my happy ass out?"I asked confused. "Ha-ha cute. I became a sensei a few weeks ago. That's why I haven't been able to look after you." "So how did I get here?" I asked.

"I was on my way to talk to the hokage when I saw a big group of people. I walked over to see what the fuss was about and I saw you there bleeding out of your stomach. I lost it and almost killed all of the villagers trying to get them away from you and the kid that was covering you and trying to keep you safe." Kabuto replied obviously trying to shake the image out of his head. "NARUTO! Oh my gosh is he okay where is he I have to see him!" I snapped trying to get out of the bed.

"Easy Raven, he's okay." Kabuto said trying to keep me in the bed. "No. No, I have to see him." I begged. "Well Raven if you're that worried about me, here I am." A voice said behind Kabuto. "Naruto!" I exclaimed jumping out of bed and lunging into Naruto's arms. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I said patting him down.

"I'm fine Raven. Chill out will ya?" Naruto said laughing. "Oh she's just happy that her new brother is okay." An old, cracked voice laughed out. "New brother what?" I asked bewildered. "Hello Raven. I am Sarutobi, the hokage. I have decided, after reading Kabuto's report, to adopt you and Naruto. I just made it official yesterday. We just needed to wait for you to wake up so we could make the announcement." The man now known as Sarutobi stated cheerfully.

"This is too perfect!" I thought, "I will be able to get close to the hokage and earn his trust. Father, our plan has now begun." I thought a smile forming on my face. "Oh looks like she's happy to finally have a family. Her being orphaned and all. Her whole village was massacred right Kabuto?" Sarutobi asked looking at Kabuto.

"Yes Sarutobi-sama." Kabuto replied respectfully. I have to admit, it was weird to see Kabuto be so respectful to someone other than my father. "Um, excuse me Sarutobi-sama, but can I talk to Kabuto alone?" I asked respectfully. "Oh please call me father. You may talk to the sensei after you get your stitches fixed." The old man said with a smile. "Thank you….father" I managed to choke out.

 ** _Time skip later that night_**

I snuck out of my room at the Sarutobi house. I quickly climbed down the wall, careful not to pull a stitch. I went out to the woods and met Kabuto at the river. "So, what did dad say is the next move?" I asked "Wow, so straight to the point for someone who just spent 3 days in a coma." Kabuto teased.

I glared at him and playfully smacked him. "Seriously though, what's the plan? When does dad want me to go in for the kill?" I asked getting serious. "Ugh…fine." Kabuto said dramatically. "He wants you to hold off on killing him for a few years. He wants you to be stronger when you finish the old man off. He wants you to wait until your chuunin preliminary exams." Kabuto explained.

"You mean I have to play the sweet little orphan who is grateful for being adopted by the hokage himself until I'm 16?! What the hell is dad thinking?!" I yelled angrily. "Well, those are the orders. Do you really want to question Lord Oruchimaru's authority?" asked Kabuto, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not. Tell him I'll follow the orders and look forward to coming home." I grumbled. Kabuto chuckled then pulled me into a close embrace. "Take care of yourself baby sister. I'll be watching."

I nodded then Kabuto shadow flickered away. "Well thanks for giving me a lift home!" I shouted sarcastically. I better get going before someone finds me. I got out to the street half way to the house when all of a sudden, I heard a voice behind me that sounded like a kid my age but still sounded stern that shouted, "Where do you think you're going?!"

I turned around, dreading what was to come.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading the new chapter I hope you enjoyed it. As always please let me know what you think and leave your suggestions. Until next chapter, take care. Cya!**


	4. Chapter 4: The First Day of School

**A/N: Hello my loyal readers! I am back with another chapter for ya'll and I hope you enjoy it! I was watching Naruto all morning so I could get a few more ideas for you guys. I hope you like it.** **J**

I turned around to see a kid that looked to be the same age as me. He had his black hair up in a hair tie which made his head look sort of like a pineapple. "Sorry dude that is none of your business." I stated with a little smirk. "Besides, isn't it past your bedtime too?" I teased.

"I have to admit, he is kinda cute." I thought trying not to blush. "Ugh…What a drag. I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a walk. I got distracted stargazing and lost track of time. Next thing I knew, it was 2 o'clock at night. Now I'm gonna ask you again what are you doing here?" He stated obviously annoyed.

At first I wasn't sure as to what I should say or do, but then I decided to pull the cute, flirty approach. "Well, I'll tell you what, I am on my way home now. If you are sooo suspicious of me, why not walk me home yourself. That is, if you think I'll cause _that much_ trouble." I responded with a wink.

"Well, I can't let someone I have never seen in the village before just wander around. If something bad were to happen, I would never be able to forgive myself for not trying to prevent it. What a drag…I'll do it." The boy stated.

"Sweet. So, what's your name?" I asked him, trying to hide my excitement. "My name is Shikamaru. What's yours?" he asked starting to walk with me. "I'm Raven. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said trying to stay as casual as possible. "So, what are you doing out so late? Aren't you in school? You're going to be exhausted in the morning for school."

"Honestly, I don't know if I have school or not. Ya see, I have only been in town for two months. I actually just got adopted yesterday. Aren't you in school as well?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm in school. My sensei is Iruka." He responded. "Oh cool! Do you happen to know if Naruto Uzumaki is enrolled?" I asked intrigued.

"Yeah. That idiot is in my class unfortunately. The thing that sucks the most is _we_ always get punished for something _he_ did. He pulls a prank, we get punished. He skips class, we get punished. Honestly, you better hope you don't end up in our class." Shikamaru said seemingly annoyed.

"Me and this Naruto kid are going to get along famous." I thought, a smile starting to form. Next thing I knew, I was standing outside of the house. I started to walk up the steps when Shikamaru shouted, "Wait! What the hell are you doing? That's the hokage's house!" He then started to get into a fighting stance, the light from the street lanterns reflecting off his earrings.

"Relax spaz. I live here. The hokage adopted Naruto and me yesterday. He was gonna announce it to the village tomorrow." I stated rolling my eyes and started to walk away. "Why do I not believe you?" Shikamaru stated suspiciously, still not letting up on his fighting stance.

"Look kid, do you really want to throw down right here, right now? I'm warning you now, you won't win. Why don't I just save you the embarrassment of getting your ass beat by a girl, and go inside before my father realizes I'm gone?" I said, trying to walk to the side of the house where my window is.

All of a sudden, a kunai flew right next to my ear and lodged itself in the wall right next to my head. "I'll take my chances." Shikamaru said with a smirk. "Alright, don't say I didn't warn you." I stated with an evil smirk. "Suuiton: Liquid blood control!"I shouted after running through a few hand symbols. Right after I said that, Shikamaru moved in perfect sync with me.

"What the hell? How are you doing this?" Shikamaru asked looking at me wide-eyed. "I can control water. There is water in your blood, so therefore I can control the blood in your body. This enables me to control your body." I said with a smirk. "Now if you don't mind, I am going to climb the wall and go to bed. I'll see you around."

As I say this, I take the kunai out of the wall and made him walk to the wall of the apartment building next to our house. I then took the kunai and threw it to where it would land just above his shoulder. Luckily my aim isn't too bad. I ended up pinning him to the wall by his shirt.

I then carefully climbed up the wall and disappeared through the window. Once I was inside, I took off my black leather boots, put down my legendary sword, also known as the legendary sword Nuibari; I took off my fishnet arm gloves, got dressed in my pajamas, and went to bed.

 ** _Time skip 6:30am_**

 ****The next morning, Naruto came into my room and woke me up. "Come on sis! You need to get up, get showered, get dressed, and be downstairs by 7. Let's go!" Naruto shouted excitedly. "Why? Where the fuck am I going?" I whined sleepily. " _We_ are going to school. Now let's go!" he shouted.

"Wait, I'm in your class?" I asked, remembering what Shikamaru said last night. "Yeah isn't it great? We're gonna be the only siblings in the class! I mean yeah Neji and Hinata are cousins, but we have never had _siblings_ before. Now come on." Naruto stated.

I slugged out of bed and got cleaned up. In the bathroom, I found the biggest selection of makeup I had ever seen. I put on some skin tone foundation and put on black and grey eye shadow and black liquid eyeliner. It felt great to have my old makeup back on again.

I put on my signature black tank top and tight, black jeans. I put my arm-length fishnet gloves and my black, leather fingerless gloves on. I then grabbed my sword and put my black leather boots on. When I went downstairs, I could smell Ramen. My mouth instantly filled with drool. "Right on time sis." Naruto said when he noticed my presence.

"Ha-ha real funny bro." I said with a glare. "May I get some coffee please? Preferably sweet with a little caramel in it?" I asked politely. "Yes Lady Raven." A young woman with long black hair said with a bow. "Oh please no formalities. Please, just call me Raven. Also, please don't bow. There is no need for it." I said with a smile.

I downed my coffee, ate my breakfast, grabbed Naruto, and left for the first day of school. When I walked in, the sensei, who I assumed was Iruka, asked me what my name was. I told him my name and he then announced, "Okay everyone, this is Raven. She is a new student and the new daughter of the hokage. She is also the new sister of Naruto. Please welcome her and treat her with respect." Iruka then turned to me and said," Why don't you grab a seat next to Shikamaru." He then pointed in the direction of the boy I had met last night.

I carefully walked up to him and sat down next to him as instructed. "He placed you next to me? What a drag." Shikamaru complained. "Well, at least you can see I wasn't lying about being the hokage's adopted daughter." I said with a smirk in a somewhat teasing manner. "Yeah yeah. That was pretty good what you pulled on me last night. Maybe we can train together sometime or something." Shikamaru asked obviously trying to hide his blushing.

"I would like that." I responded with a smile, also trying to hide my blushing. "I have a feeling these next few years aren't going to be as bad as I thought." I thought to myself with a smile forming on my face.

 **A/N: Well, that's it for another chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed that. I am going to watch more Naruto so I can make this story better for ya'll. Until next time, cya later.**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Team

**A/N: Hey ya'll! I'm back with the next chapter. I spent the last couple hours watching Naruto so that I can get the story right for ya'll. Hope you enjoy!** **J**

 ** _Time skip 8 years_**

It has been 8 years since I started this mission for my father. Kabuto has been delivering messages back and forth between my father and me. As of now, I am 14 years old and just about to graduate from the academy. My brother, Naruto, and this blue haired kid with a bad attitude that every girl in class except for me likes that goes by the name Sasuke Uchiha are both tied for top of the class. I am second best in class with Shikamaru not far behind me.

Today is the final exams. If we pass today, we will be declared Genin. First, we have the written exams. After that, we have to do shadow clone jutsu for our sensei. Naruto and I are so pumped for it. We got up early this morning and decided to do some practice rounds with the shadow clone jutsu. Although Naruto was declared tied for top of the class, his shadow clones suck.

Lucky for me, father taught me how to make shadow clones before I could walk. I have been teaching Naruto all I can. The only difference between us is, because his sealed demon is more powerful than mine, he has more chakra than I do. That is when I taught him the sealing contract that Isobu taught me. He now carries a little katana that holds most of the extra chakra.

"Kids! It's time to get going! You don't want to be late for your last day at the academy!" shouted Sarutobi. "Yes father! We are on our way!" we both shouted back. We then left the house and made our way to the academy. "Raven! Naruto! Wait up will ya!" Shikamaru and our friend, Choji, shouted.

Shikamaru and I agreed to stay friends until we were done with the academy. This way we could focus more on our studies. Choji was a kid that was a little on the big side and always eating. Be warned though, you are never to call Choji fat unless you wanted to get your ass beat. "Choji! Shikamaru! What's up? Are you guys ready for the test?" I asked as we all started walking toward the academy together.

"Eh the written and physical exam should be a breeze. I just can't wait for it to all be over." Shikamaru said, putting his arm around me. "Hey watch it there that's my sister you're flirting with." Naruto warned teasingly. "Shut up Naruto! Besides, if your _soo_ jealous you have Choji here." I teased back, motioning toward Choji.

"No way man you are not my type. That is unless you want to be stuck in that sexy jutsu forever." Choji replied. We all burst into laughter and went into the academy. "Okay everyone, take your seats. It is time for the written exam!" announced Iruka sensei.

 ** _Time skip one hour_**

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and I all breezed through the exam. We then all got released for lunch and were called back in the classroom a half hour later for the final part of the exam. Everyone went and performed flawlessly. It was then Naruto's turn for the shadow clone test. My heart was beating and the only thought that went through my head was that I hope he didn't blow it.

With a stroke of luck, Naruto passed with flying colors. We all got our headbands and were asked to meet back in the classroom for group announcements.

 ** _Time skip the next morning_**

Naruto and I woke up bright and early and made it to the classroom by noon. We heard all the squads, which I zoned out for most the groupings, until finally we heard "Squad 7: Raven Tenshi-Sarutobi, Naruto Uzumaki-Sarutobi, and Shikamaru Nara. After a few more squads were announced, I couldn't help but wonder who our sensei was going to be.

I knew that Kabuto had been a sensei since he was 10, the youngest in history! I wonder if he will be our new sensei. "Squad 7: you are to report to this classroom this afternoon at 5." Iruka announced. "Well, I guess we won't know until we get there." I thought. "This is great Raven; we're on a team together!" Shikamaru exclaimed, putting his arm around me.

 ** _Time skip 5 o'clock sharp_**

"Damn where is he?! I can't believe he's late! What is taking him so long?" Naruto shouted pacing back and forth. "I don't know where he is Naruto, but could you stop pacing?! You are giving me a damn headache!" I shouted at my brother. "Ha what a drag. I could be out cloud watching by now." Shikamaru complained.

"Yeah yeah yeah I get it you all have better things you could be doing now. Now will you both please shut the fuck up?!" I shouted irritated. "Well, now I know we aren't on Kabuto's team. He would never be this late." I thought to myself. Just then Naruto picked up an eraser full of chalk and placed it on the top of the door so that whoever opens it, will get covered in chalk.

"Naruto, what the fuck are you doing now?" I asked, slightly irritated. "I'm setting up a prank for our new sensei as punishment for being late." Naruto said matter-of-factly. "Shikamaru, I agree with what you said about him when we first met. He really _is_ an idiot." I complained. "Yeah well he's your brother." Shikamaru teased. "Shut up." I said. "Make me." Shikamaru teased once more.

As I leaned in to kiss him, I heard a thud. Naruto burst into laughter. "Naruto!" I shouted, "I am so sorry for my brother sir, he is very immature. Please don't punish us. I will give him what he deserves when we get home." I said to the new sensei. He was a spiky gray haired man. He wore a cloth over his mouth and nose and had his headband covering his left eye.

"My first impression of my group; I hate you all." The man said. "Let's go outside and get to know each other." He motioned for us to follow him. We ended up on a rooftop overlooking Konoha. "What we are gonna do is introductions. I will go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I don't really feel like telling you guys what I hate and like. My dreams for the future I never really thought about. My hobbies; well I have lots of them."

"Who's next? How about you whiskers?" Kakashi said turning to Naruto. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Sarutobi. I really like instant ramen and I also really like hanging out with my sister Raven. I really don't like people underestimating me. My hobbies are training with my sister and comparing different types of ramen. My dream for the future is to become hokage one day." "Alright. Next!" Kakashi shouted.

"My name's Raven Tenshi-Sarutobi. My likes are the color black, my sword, my boyfriend, and hanging out with my brother Naruto. I hate people who put my brother and me down and I hate when people treat me like a kid. My hobbies are sketching, training, hanging out with my brother, and spending time with my boyfriend. My hopes for the future are…well I don't feel like sharing that." I finished with a smile.

"How'd you get your hands on that sword?" Kakashi asked. "Not sure actually. I have had it ever since I was born. People have tried to take it from me, but it always finds its way back to me. Crazy huh?" I replied with a smile.

"Alright, last one." Kakashi said. "I'm Shikamaru Nara. My likes are my girlfriend, my friends, training, and being lazy. I hate annoying things and annoying people. My hobbies are hanging out with friends, training, spending time with my girlfriend and cloud watching. Hopes for the future are same as you; never thought of it.

"Okay well you are each unique and our first mission is tomorrow." Kakashi announced. "What kind of mission is it?" we all asked enthusiastically. "It's a task that just the four of us will do together. It's a survival exercise." He replied. "Wait an exercise? I thought this was going to be an actual mission. We already did all of this stuff at the academy." Naruto stated, obviously outraged. "This isn't going to be like your ordinary training." Kakashi retorted.

"Excuse me sensei, but what kind of training is it then?" I asked politely. Kakashi began to chuckle, "If I tell you, you aren't gonna like it." "Just tell us. Come on! Don't be such a drag." Shikamaru begged. "Of the 27 graduates that came, only 9 of you will achieve Genin level. The rest will be sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it test. The truth is, there is a 66% chance that you will fail. The test you guys did to get your headbands was just to determine who has the potential to become Genin. I am the one that really determines whether you pass or fail. You are to report to the designated training area at 5 am and be sure to bring your ninja gear. That is all. You are all dismissed."

We all looked at each other in disbelief. None of us wanted to be separated from one another. We all got up to leave when Kakashi-Sensei stopped us and said "One word of advice. You might want to skip breakfast tomorrow. If you don't, you might lose what you had." He said with an evil smirk that could just be made out underneath the cloth.

On our way home, Naruto, Shikamaru, and I both agreed that we weren't going to listen to him and eat breakfast regardless of his warning. We also agreed that no matter what happens, we stick together and work as a unit. Naruto and I asked Sarutobi if Shikamaru could stay the night so we could get a head start on getting to the training grounds in time. Naturally he said he could.

We stayed up most of the night making up a code that consisted of hand motions and sounds. We also spent most of the night training. Eventually at around midnight, we all went to bed, feeling ready for whatever the sensei had in store for us in the morning.

 **A/N: Well that's it for another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. As always, let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions please let me know. Until next time, cya!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Bell Test

**A/N: Hey y'all and welcome back to another chapter. I spent most of the morning doing a refresher on the test that Kakashi did in the anime. Hopefully y'all enjoy!**

 ** _Time skip 4:30 am_**

We woke up an hour early so we could get showered and eat breakfast. We decided we would take our time getting to the training grounds because Kakashi would probably be late like always. We also had to stop by Shikamaru's house so he could pick up his ninja gear.

We then made our way to the training grounds only to find Kakashi was late as anticipated. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go take a nap. Wake me up when Kakashi gets here." I said with a yawn. I then started to walk over to a shady tree and went straight to sleep.

 ** _Time skip 10:05 am_**

"Well good morning team!" Kakashi shouted, trying to wake us up. I then jumped up and shouted "You're late again! Come on Kakashi-Sensei, you have to learn to be on time for once!" "Sorry. A black cat crossed my path on the way here, so I had to take the long way." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah yeah, so what are we doing here?" Shikamaru asked, annoyed as usual. Kakashi then placed a clock on top of a post and said "This clock is set for noon. If you can reach these bells before noon we all can eat lunch. If one or all of you fail to get a bell before time is up, you will be tied to a post and forced to watch the successful ones eat." He said with an obvious grin.

"So that's why you told us not to eat breakfast. You wanted it to be harder on us. Lucky for us we are too smart and stubborn for you Kakashi-Sensei. We decided to ignore the warning." I said with a smug smirk. "Did you now? What made you decide to do that?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Well, we decided that in real life outside of training, we aren't gonna get a warning so we might as well take our chances and get used to fighting with an upset stomach." I stated, the boys nodding in agreement. "Very clever." Kakashi stated. "Um, Sensei. I just noticed that there are two bells. There are three of us. How are we all supposed to get a bell if there are only two bells for us to grab?" Asked Naruto suspiciously.

"Very good question Naruto. This way, we can be sure that at least one of you will be tied to a post. The one or ones that get tied to a post will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi said with a smile. "You may use any weapons including shuriken. If you are not prepared to kill me, you will not take the bells. When I say start you may begin."

I then signaled to the others that we are to go off separately then meet up in a tree that was overlooking the river we saw earlier. "Get ready. And start!" We all took off in different directions.

5 minutes later, we met up at the tree. "So what's the plan sis?" Naruto asked. "You guys remember that pact we made last night?" I asked, watching them closely. They both nodded. "Well, I think that is the point of this exercise. I think he is testing us to see how we work as a unit." "So what are we gonna do?" asked Shikamaru. "Here's the plan."

 ** _Time skip 15 minutes_**

"A ninja must learn to hide and conceal their movements. Looks like they understand _that_ pretty well." Kakashi said. Naruto and I both went down to the sensei with our swords. Naruto behind him, and myself in front of him.

"Sword play huh? Well, you have the right mindset. I think I'm actually starting to like you guys." Kakashi said, looking a little too calm. I looked down and noticed the bells. "Something isn't right. The real Kakashi wouldn't let his guard down for a second." I thought to myself. I signaled for Shikamaru to throw a kunai at him while we distracted him. Naruto and I charged at him with half force. That's when Shikamaru threw the kunai that hit Kakashi and took off his head.

I looked over and noticed that Kakashi's body turned into a log. "As I suspected a substitution jutsu." I thought. "It was a fake. Guess we gotta track down the _real_ Kakashi-Sensei." I announced. "Give me a second. I can find him in an instant." I shouted bowing my head. "Listen Isobu, I need your help. Can you track him for me?" I thought. "Yes. I can find him. Do these hand symbols to send out my sensory technique." Isobu responded.

I did the hand signs real quick and a blue aura emerged from my body. "What the hell?" Shikamaru asked in complete shock. "That must be Isobu." Naruto said. "Who the hell is Isobu?" Shikamaru asked. "Oh she didn't tell you? Raven and I are both jinchuuriki. She can tap into her demons power and ask it for help. He has taught her a lot of the jutsus that she knows." Naruto stated.

Shikamaru watched in amazement and also looked a little hurt from having to find out his girlfriend's secret from her brother. "I guess we'll have to have a chat later." Shikamaru said. After about 15 minutes, Isobu was back. "He is in a clearing not far from here reading a book. He has a bunch of clones in random areas which is why it took me so long to find the right one." Isobu reported. "Thanks Isobu. Good work." I said in my head.

I looked at Shikamaru and said "I'll explain everything later. I then looked at both the boys and said "he is in a clearing not far from here. I say we stick to the original plan. Now let's head out." We all went to where Isobu said Kakashi would be and got into position. Sure enough Isobu was right. When we got there, there he was reading the latest "Makeout Paradise" book. "Ugh, perv." I thought to myself.

Naruto and I once again had our swords. "Well well, you finally found me." Kakashi said with a smirk. "Give it your best shot." He stated while putting away his book. Naruto and I both pricked our fingers with our teeth and smeared the blood on our sword just over the inscription we etched in the blades.

Our blades then put off the aura of the demon that contained them. Mine was blue and Naruto's was red. We then charged Kakashi with our swords ready to kill. Just when we were about to hit him, Kakashi back flipped out of the way. "Is that really the best you kids got? I'm disappointed." Kakashi said. "Ninja art: shadow possession jutsu!" Shikamaru shouted. Kakashi soon moved in perfect sync with Shikamaru's movements.

"Not bad Shikamaru, but that jutsu will only last for so long. Let me put in some insurance." I said with a smile. I shadow flickered behind Kakashi. "Suuiton: blood control jutsu!" I shouted after doing the hand symbols. "Naruto, you got this right?" I asked with a smile. "Oh yeah." Naruto said with a smirk. He then walked toward Kakashi and took the bells. "Thank you for the gift sensei!" Naruto said, sticking his tongue out. He then turned around to stand next to Shikamaru.

All of a sudden, he stopped. "Oh, and this is for underestimating our teamwork." Naruto stated with an evil smirk appearing on his face. He then turned around and kicked Kakashi into the air then soccer kicked him into a tree. "Nice shot Naruto!" I said releasing my hold on Kakashi-Sensei.

"What can I say? I learned from the best." Naruto then pulled Shikamaru and me into a group hug. "Congratulations. You are the first team to ever pass my test. The others all just ignored each other and came at me one on one. You all came at me as a team.

Good work guys." Kakashi said with a smile. "Let's eat lunch then call it a day. What do ya say?" We all nodded in agreement. I could tell we were gonna be one hell of a group.

 **A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll work on watching more of Naruto to get the next chapter up for y'all. Until next time, cya!** **J**


	7. Chapter 7: Wave Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it has taken me so long to get another chapter posted, but I've been at my mom's and I can't really post a chapter while I'm there. I hope you guys enjoy!** **J**

 ** _Time skip 2 months_**

"We are in position to pursue the target." I said through an earpiece. "Which one of you is closer?" asked Kakashi. "I am by the looks of it. Do you want me to move in?" Naruto asked. "If you feel that you can capture the target, go ahead." Kakashi ordered.

All of a sudden, we hear a bunch of commotion over the intercom. We then move in to see Naruto with a cat using his face as a scratching post. "Get it off! Get it off!" Naruto shouted in pain. We all burst into laughter. "Do you want this one, or shall I take it this time?" I asked Shikamaru.

"Why don't you take this one? After all, he's _your_ brother." Shikamaru said with a laugh. "If you say so." I said with a smirk. I then zeroed in on the cat and did a few hand signs "Suuiton: liquid blood control!" I then made the cat get off of my brother and had it walk with us back to the village.

Once we got him back to his owner, I released my hold on him. A big, plump woman picked up the cat and was squishing it against her face. "Oh my little Torra don't you ever leave me like that again you naughty kitty!" "That cat deserves every ounce of torture he gets. Maybe he'll think next time before he uses me as a human scratching post." Naruto pouted.

"Damn! No wonder he ran away. Hell, I would run away too." I said sympathetically. We then made our way to the hokage's office. "We have plenty more missions for you. We have helping the chief counselor's wife with shopping, watching his three year old, digging up potatoes-" "With all due respect father, I think we deserve a real mission. All of those things are nothing more than stupid chores. You have seen Naruto, Shikamaru and I train. You know what we are capable of. Please give us a real mission instead of this stupid kiddie crap." I said trying to be as respectful as possible.

"Well, you do hold a point daughter. You guys are the best genin in the village. I suppose I could give you guys a C-rank mission. You are to escort someone." Sarutobi replied with a smile. "Cool so are we gonna be guarding a princess or a counselor who?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"I'll call him in now." Father chuckled. Just then an elderly man who reeked of alcohol stumbled into the room. He had dark gray hair and wore glasses. He was carrying a bottle of alcohol. "What? A bunch of snot-nosed brats?" He announced slurring his words. He then took another swig from the bottle.

"My name is Tazuna. I'm a master bridge builder and I need to return to my country. I am building a bridge that will change our world and I expect you to get me there safely even if it means losing your life. Do you honestly expect me to believe you children could do that?"

Shikamaru, Naruto and I jumped around him. I had a kunai at the base of his skull, Naruto had a kunai at his stomach and Shikamaru had a kunai pointed at the center of his back. "Sir, you have the two children of the hokage himself who are also jenchuuriki and a boyfriend of mine who is very protective over me. I wouldn't underestimate us if I were you." I warned with an evil smirk.

"Enough!" Kakashi and Sarutobi shouted at the same time. With that, we all walked back over to Kakashi. "You are to leave first thing in the morning. Kids, I'll see you at home. Shikamaru, you can stay with us tonight if you wish." Father stated with a smile. "Yes sir." We all said with a bow.

We then went home. Naruto decided he wanted to go hang out with a few friends and get some ramen. Shikamaru and I decided we wanted to chill out at the house. "You know, you did amazing with that mission today." Shikamaru said with a smile. "Thanks, so did you." I said blushing.

"I still can't believe your brother ended up being a scratching post." Shikamaru stated laughing. "Shut up." I said laughing. "Make me." He stated teasingly. I then leaned in and kissed him. We then started kissing more passionately. Our tongues intertwined as I climbed on top of Shikamaru.

I then started to shift back and forth rubbing against him. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. I nodded and said "Take me to my room." I then kissed him as he picked me up and took me to the bedroom. He then laid me down on the bed while slowly taking off my shirt.

I then pulled him on top of me as we made our way to the center of the bed. I then took off his shirt as he started to unbutton my jeans. I then flipped him over and took his pants off with my teeth. I reached over and got into my nightstand and pulled out a condom. "How long have you had those?" Shikamaru asked suspiciously. "A while. You can never be too careful when your boyfriend stays the night." I stated with a wink. "I just hope I grabbed the right size." I then removed his boxers to see his hard, 9 inch member.

"Wow that's bigger than expected. Lucky for us I grabbed more than one size." I then grabbed a bigger size and put it on him. "Do you wanna be on top or do you want me to be?" Shikamaru asked. "Doesn't matter to me." He then smiled mischievously and flipped me over. We kissed so passionately while he took off my underwear.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked looking at me caringly. "Shikamaru, I love you. There is no one else I'd rather have my first time with. Besides father is gonna be gone until 1:30 and knowing Naruto and how he likes his ramen, he is gonna be gone for at the least 2 hours. Just kiss me." I said lovingly.

He then smiled and happily obliged. He then stuck his rock hard member deep inside my entrance. I felt a slight twinge of pain but then it turned into immense pleasure. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah just hurt a little. It's okay." I said. He then started going in and out slow and sweet at first, but then he got faster and deeper with every thrust. "Shikamaru!" I shouted in pleasure. I then started to claw his back. "Raven!" He shouted in equal amount of pleasure.

After a few minutes of this, I erupted with pleasure. All of a sudden, I felt a little bit of warmth deep inside me. Shikamaru let out a loud moan of pleasure. "That was amazing." He said with a smile. "Yes it was." He then got off of me and disposed of the condom. I got up and put on my pajamas and he put his pants back on.

We then curled up next to each other and went straight to sleep.

 ** _Time skip 7 am_**

The next morning, I woke up curled up next to Shikamaru. He then kissed me and said "Good morning beautiful. How'd you sleep?" He asked. "Pretty good. I had a dream that I lost my virginity to you last night." I laughed. "Babe, that wasn't a dream." He said with a smile. I then had a big smile on my face.

He then leaned in and kissed me. He then reached over and got a new condom. He then climbed on top of me and shoved his member deep inside of me. He then thrusted in fast and deep. I was about to moan but he covered my mouth with a kiss. "Shh. We don't want your dad and brother to hear." He said.

He then started to caress every inch of my body, all the while he was thrusting in and out nice and quick. I reached up and left him a hickey. He was then about to moan, but was interrupted with a kiss. I then bit his lip, accidentally leaving a bruise when I did.

He then bent down and left his own hickey on my neck. We then finished and decided to go and do round three in the shower. After that, I put makeup on my hickey and put my signature makeup on. "Babe, do you think you could cover up my hickey and bruise. I don't think that these marks would be professional for the mission we have today." He said with a blush.

"Yeah, I can do that." I then kissed him and covered up the hickey and the bruise. We then went downstairs to have breakfast. When we got down there, Sarutobi and Naruto looked to have a few nosebleeds. "Um, I take it you guys got all your fun out of your system." Naruto stated.

Shikamaru and I both looked at each other and blushed. "Shut up…" I mumbled. We then ate our breakfast and headed out. When, we got to the gate, Kakashi was actually on time for once.

"What took you guys so long?" Kakashi asked. "Sorry sensei, some of us wanted to get all our fun out of our system before we left." Naruto said, looking at us teasingly. "Ya know Naruto; I could blow your heart right now if I wanted to. Don't push your luck." I warned.

"Whatever I just hope you kids are ready to do this and be done." Tazuna said. We then headed out. While we were walking, I saw a puddle in our path. "Something doesn't seem right. It's a hot, clear summer day. Plus, it hasn't rained in a week." I thought to myself. I then signaled to the boys that the puddle is a type of genjutsu used to conceal people.

"Water style: water control jutsu!" I mumbled doing a few hand signs. The water then disappeared and two people that I knew all too well to be the demon brothers of the mist appeared. "How'd you know?" They asked. "Come on, a puddle on a clear day? I expected more from the demon brothers." I said with a smirk.

"Very good Raven. Everyone, be on guard!" Kakashi ordered. "Permission to kill?" I asked. "Permission denied. We don't kill people Raven. That's a job for anbu." Kakashi stated. "Naruto, do you remember that technique Kurama and I taught you? The one your real father created?" I asked. "Yeah, I remember. You want me to try it out?" Naruto responded. "Yes, but give them half power. After all, we don't want to kill them." I responded, giving him a smirk.

Shikamaru was fighting one of the brothers with Kakashi while Naruto and I came up with what we were to do with the other one. "Suuiton: Liquid blood control!" I then made the brother sit still while Naruto did his new attack. "Rasengan!" Naruto then went at him with a big ball of chakra. The brother was out cold.

"Do you guys need any help?" I asked Kakashi and Shikamaru. "It would be nice." Shikamaru replied. Naruto and I gave eachother a glance and shared a smirk. "Naruto, you got this right? I mean I can't exactly move because I have to keep him in the jutsu." I said. "Yeah I got this. Guys, get out of the way." Naruto shouted. He then delivered a rasengan to the other brother knocking him out as well. "Shikamaru, use your shadow possession to keep him in check so we can tie them up better." I ordered.

He did as instructed and we tied them up with some chains and a sealing jutsu Isobu taught me. "Congrats. You guys just defeated the demon brothers of the mist. Good work team." Kakashi stated. "Also, Tazuna we need to talk." We then started to continue with our journey. I trailed behind. "Huh? What are you doing Raven?" Shikamaru asked. "Go on ahead. I'll catch up with you guys. I just want to interrogate the brothers and figure out who sent them. That way we have a better idea who we are up against." I said with a smile.

He smiled and decided it best to leave me to it. I then walked back and kicked the brothers awake. "Raven Tenshi? What are you doing with those people?" they asked. "I'm on a mission for my father. Tell Uncle Zabuza that he needs to back off and let me handle this or I will go after him next." I warned. "No can do ma'am. We are being paid top dollar by a very powerful man to kill that builder." One of them said with a smile. "Who is the man?" I asked. "Why would we tell you?" they asked

"Suuiton: Liquid blood control! Feel that? In just a matter of minutes, your hearts will explode and you will be dead. That is, unless I stop it." I said with an evil smirk. "W-we'll tell you just….just stop it." They begged. "Release! Much better." I stated with a smirk.

"His name is Gato. He wants the builder dead so he doesn't fuck up his business." They said. "Thank you. I will send word for the other assassins to pick you up. Summoning jutsu!" Just then a small raven appeared before me. "Yes lady Raven?" the raven, Jade, said. "Jade, send word to Uncle Zabuza that he needs to pick up the brothers here." "Yes lady Raven." And with that, the bird flew away. I then shadow flickered to the rest of the group.

"Where have you been Raven?" Kakashi asked. "I was getting information about what we're up against. We need to have a talk." I stated. We then stopped and explained our business to a boatman and he agreed to take us to the Land of Waves. "So Raven, what did you find out?" Kakashi asked.

"Well I found out we are on an A-rank mission. The men that attacked us work for a group of professional assassins lead by a man named Zabuza Momochi. He and his gang of assassins have been hired by a man named Gato to kill this man. Gato wants him dead because of the bridge he's building. Something about not wanting the bridge builder to ruin his drug dealing business." I reported.

"Zabuza Momochi? Sir, we have to end this mission once we drop you off at the shore. This is out of the level of a genin. Why did you not ask for an A-ranked mission?" Kakashi asked. "Our village is very poor. Even our nobles have very little money. A C-rank mission is all we can afford. If you must leave me I understand, but if you do abandon me, I will not be able to finish that bridge.

Also, my grandson will be upset that he will never be able to see his granddad again and my daughter will hold your village accountable for ditching me and leaving me to die." Tazuna stated. "Well, looks like we have no choice. We have to carry out the mission." Kakashi stated defeatedly.

Once we reached shore, we noticed a white rabbit crossed our path. "That's weird; rabbits aren't usually white until the winter. Something's not right." I thought. I signaled for the team to hault and Naruto translated to Kakashi and Tazuna what my symbols meant.

I then did the hand signs Isobu taught me and sent out his sensory technique. "It's your Uncle Zabuza. Tell your group to get down in three…two…one" "GET DOWN!" I shouted. Just then, a sword went right over our heads and got lodged in a tree. Just then, a man appeared on top of the blade. He had dark brown spiky hair. He also had bandages covering his face and wore all black.

"Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi cursed under his breath. "It's been a long time, Kakashi." Zabuza said with a smirk.

 **A/N: Well that's it for another chapter. I hope you enjoyed the lemon. I know it probably sucked because it was my first one, but don't worry there are more to come. Until next time, cya!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Peace Offering

**A/N: Hello my amazing readers! I am back with another chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it! Also, thank you for those who have given me feedback. I honestly appreciate it because it helps me make the story better for you guys. Well, enough chitchat let's cut to the story. Enjoy!**

"You're the copycat ninja of the leaf right? You're in our bingo book. This must be my lucky day. I can grab the copy ninja and kill the bridge builder all in one day." Zabuza chuckled maniacally.

"Sensei, get Tazuna to safety. I think I can take him." I said with a smirk, starting to charge at my uncle. Just then, a hand came up and stopped me. "No Raven. I know you are very powerful, but he is beyond your level of skill. Everyone is to guard Tazuna with their life. I will take him on. If I am to do that however, I'm gonna need this."

Kakashi then lifted up his headband to reveal a sharingan eye. "How did he get a sharingan eye? I thought only Uchihas had those eyes. I also thought there were only three Uchihas left in existence." I thought to myself. "Looks like sensei and I are gonna have a talk later."

My team and I then got into formation and got as close to Tazuna as possible. "Summoning jutsu!" I shouted after slamming my hand on the ground. A giant raven appeared. "Yes Lady Raven." It said with a bow. "Shadow, block the other side of this man that we can't reach." I ordered. "Right away."

"Enough talking. Let's finish this!" Zabuza shouted. He then jumped down from the tree and took his sword out of the tree. Zabuza then shadow flickered over to the river next to us and was standing on the water. "Ninja art: Hidden mist jutsu." And with that, Zabuza disappeared in a cloud of mist and the whole scene turned into nothing but fog.

Soon, the fog got so thick, Kakashi was no longer visible. All of a sudden, Zabuza appeared right in front of us. "It's over." He said with an evil smirk. Right after he said that, Kakashi charged at him with lightning speed and stabbed him in the stomach.

We all kept waiting for blood to spill out, but instead it was water that came out. I then looked behind Kakashi to see my uncle standing behind him. "Kakashi, behind you!" I shouted. He then whipped around only to be cut in half by Zabuza's sword. He then turned to water as well.

Kakashi then appeared right behind Zabuza with a kunai at the base of his throat ready to slash it open at any minute. "Don't move! It's all over."

Zabuza then began to chuckle. "Nice try. You really think I'm that easy to fool?" Zabuza then turned into water. The real Zabuza then kicked Kakashi into the air and had him land in the water. "I have seen my uncle pull that off too many times to know what he's doing." I thought. He then ran through hand signs that I knew all too well. "Water prison jutsu!"

All of a sudden a huge ball of water imprisoned Kakashi-Sensei. "So much for the great Kakashi. I'll finish you off later. Looks like I have to destroy your group of brats first. Water clone jutsu." A water clone then formed out of the water. The clone came on to the shore and kicked my brother making him fly into the air and removed his headband. The clone stepped on Naruto's headband.

"Take the bridge builder and run! He is too strong for you! He is using up too much chakra keeping me in here so he can only fight you with his clone. If you run far enough you will be able to get away." I then looked at the boys and they both gave me the same smirk signifying they were thinking what I was thinking.

"Not a chance Sensei! We are staying right here. We are a team! That means no man gets left behind!" I shouted. Naruto then got up and charged the clone. Though Naruto got kicked back, he still managed to grab his headband back. "We don't ever back down Sensei! Believe it!" Naruto shouted.

The clone then began to laugh. He then charged at Naruto and had him down on the ground. He then took his foot and crushed Naruto's body so badly, that he began to bleed out of his mouth. "Hey Zabuza, that's my brother your killing. I hope you know I don't take kindly to people fucking with my family." I said with a smirk. "Shadow, attack."

With that, the giant raven went and started trying to get close enough to rip the clones head off. "Shikamaru, you get the clone to sit still so that Shadow can finish him off. As for me, I'm gonna use my water control to get Kakashi out of there." With that, Shikamaru nodded. "Ninja art: Shadow possession jutsu!" Shikamaru shouted. Once Shadow noticed Shikamaru had bought him an opening, he swooped down and bit off the clones head leaving a watery mess. "Water style: Water control jutsu!" I shouted. I then moved the ball of water over to Zabuza, leaving him captured in the prison instead of Kakashi. Although, since I wasn't able to touch the prison, the water just washed over him.

"Nicely done Raven. Now, you all know your roles. Get back into position." Kakashi ordered. "Yes sir" we all replied at once. All of a sudden, Zabuza flew into a rage. "I will not be outdone by a bunch of brats!" He then back flipped over to the center of the river. He then did a series of hand signs with a chant that none of us could hear. Kakashi then did the same thing.

"I recognize that technique! It's the water dragon jutsu!" I thought. Just then, two large water dragons rose and clashed. Zabuza then did some movements, as if to test something. Kakashi moved in perfect sync. Just then Kakashi started to do some hand symbols that I was all too familiar with. It was one of my specialties also known as the water vortex jutsu.

A giant vortex came and swept Zabuza away. All of a sudden, Kakashi threw some kunai, pinning Zabuza to a tree. "Now, you're finished." Kakashi then landed on a tree branch just above where my uncle was pinned. Just then, two needles came out of nowhere and hit Zabuza in the neck. "Thank you. I am a tracker from The Village Hidden in the Mist. I have been tracking Zabuza for a long time waiting for the right moment to assassinate him." A young boy around my age said.

He had long, black hair in the front and a mask on. Something about this boy is familiar to me. The boy then bowed and jumped down. He looked in my direction and said "Thank you again for the help. I shall take this burden with me. Goodbye." He then took Zabuza and disappeared. "That's it!" I thought. "That was Haku! Those needles didn't kill Zabuza; they were made to make him fake his death. Looks like those needles I made came in handy after all." I thought with pride.

"Well team, it looks like we still have a mission to complete. Let's move out." Kakashi then turned around and placed one step forward. All of a sudden, he went down and blacked out. "Great, now what are we gonna do?" Naruto said in frustration. "Ugh what a drag." Shikamaru complained. "Will you all please just shut the fuck up?" I shouted. "Tazuna, do you happen to have any rope I could use?" "Sure here." Tazuna said handing me some rope from his bag. "Perfect! Shikamaru, Naruto, you two are gonna hate me for this but I need you two to try and lift Kakashi for me real quick." "Why us?" the boys complained.

"You big babies. Here I'll help ya." Tazuna said. "Great. Shadow, do you think you could fly us to Tazuna's house? I don't think we could carry Kakashi the rest of the way there." I said with a smile. "Yes lady Raven. Your wish is my command." Shadow replied with a bow. It took about five minutes to get Kakashi loaded on to the raven. After we all piled on, Tazuna told the beautiful creature where to go and off we went.

 ** _Time skip 2 days_**

Kakashi has been out cold for the past few days. Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, has been watching over him. Shikamaru, Naruto and I were all drinking coffee when Tsunami hurried down the stairs and said "He is awake. He said he wants to talk to you guys." She said with a smile. The boys put their coffee down and headed up. I, on the other hand, decided I wanted to go for a walk. I already knew what Kakashi was gonna say.

It doesn't take a complete genius to figure out that he wanted to talk about the fact Zabuza is still alive and how he put two and two together. As I was walking around in the woods, a young boy around my age came before me. "Hello Raven." He said with a smile. "Hi Haku, how are you and Uncle Zabuza doing?" I asked with a smile.

After a few minutes of catching up with my adopted cousin, I finally said "Hey, do you and Uncle Zabuza need a place. If you want, I could talk to the hokage and see if I can get you guys immunity and move into the village. I could set you guys up with an apartment and I could get Zabuza an honest job making an honest living. The best part is, you could make new friends and you and Zabuza wouldn't have to be separated. What do you say?" I asked.

"Well, Zabuza has talked about possibly retiring. Plus, we do need to settle down and quit living life on the run. What's in it for you?" He asked suspiciously. "Well, all you guys have to do is help us with this mission. Honestly, which would you guys rather have, another pay day or a home?" I asked. Haku thought it over and finally said "We'll take it."

"Great, just meet us at the bridge on Sunday and I'll talk it over with my sensei." I said with a smile. "Alright. We'll see you then." I hugged my cousin and just as we were about to go our separate ways, we hear "Hey Raven, what's going on? Who is this chick?"

 **A/N: Well that's it for another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. I'll have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow assuming the wifi doesn't mess up. Until next time, cya!**


	9. Chapter 9: Finally Opening Up

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the delay. My wifi messed up the original day I was supposed to get this done. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And thank you all for reading!** **Well without further adieu, here's the next chapter!**

"Oh, hi Naruto. Wow, the meeting with Kakashi over already?" I asked nervously. "Yeah the old man must really be out of it, he thinks the guy we fought a few days ago is still alive. Can you believe that? Anyway, I was asked to come get you for training. I'm gonna ask again big sis, whose your friend and is she single?" Naruto said blushing.

"Haku this is my little brother Naruto, Naruto this is Haku." I then turned to Haku. "Ya know Haku, if you don't want people to think you are a girl, I'd suggest you cut your hair a little bit and quit wearing pink. Hell look at ya, no wonder he thinks you're a girl, you have your hair down _and_ you're wearing pink." "Wait, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

Haku giggled and said "I'm a boy." The look on my brother's face was shear panic. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry Haku; I seriously thought you were a girl. I mean look at ya, you seriously do look like one. Hell, you look better than most the girls in my village!" Naruto rambled. Haku and I both looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Wait, so how _do_ you two know each other?" Naruto asked. "It's a long story. I'll tell you about it later. Before that, I have to talk to Kakashi. We better get going. We don't want to keep our sensei waiting and we sure as hell don't wanna keep my boyfriend waiting. See you Sunday Haku." I said with a smile. And with that, Naruto and I took off.

"So, Raven, ya know how you keep picking on me and make jokes implying that I'm into guys?" Naruto asked sheepishly. "Yeah and?" I asked. "Well, I don't really know how to tell people this, and you're the only one I am attempting to tell, but I actually am into guys. Don't get me wrong, I'm into girls too. I'm bisexual." Naruto admitted with a blush.

"Awe, my little Naru is growing up." I teased. "Seriously though, I am glad you told me. Ya know, I don't think anyone would care. If anyone said anything or picked on you for it, I would kill them. If being bi is what makes you happy, then I'm happy for you." I said with a smile.

"Thanks sis." Naruto said starting to tear up. He then pulled me into a hug. I then whispered in Naruto's ear, "Ya know Naruto, I just so happen to know that Haku is bisexual too. You might have a chance with him if I can see how he acts around you." "Really ya mean it?" Naruto said with a big smile on his face. "Absolutely! I think I can set you up. After all, it's the least I can do." I replied with a smile.

"You are the best sister ever!" Naruto said with a smile. "No problem. We better get going. If ya want, maybe you can come out to the rest of the team. I'll help you if ya need it." Naruto nodded and we headed to where our sensei and Shikamaru were waiting on us.

Naruto then came out to the rest of the team and they all took it the same way I did. "Great so now that we have that out of the way, what are we doing today Kakashi?" I asked with a smile. "Today, we're gonna focus on chakra control. In order to learn this, we are gonna climb trees with just our feet." I then let out a yawn.

"I'm sorry Raven, am I boring you." Kakashi snapped. "I'm sorry sir, it's just we already learned all of this. You're forgetting, we are the most advanced group among all genin."I explained. "I don't believe you. Why don't you guys prove it?" At first we protested, but then Shikamaru piped up and said "What a drag…fine we'll do it. Anything to get out of training so I can go back to cloud watching."

We then focused all our chakra on our feet and walked straight up the tree. We all got up to the very top in one try. "Alright, I believe you. Let's try something else." We then climbed back down and followed Kakashi. He then led us to a river and said "I want you guys to walk on the water." "Sir, I already know how to do that." I said. "Well, let's see if your colleagues can." Kakashi stated with a smirk. I then walked on the water on the first try. The boys on the other hand, had a hard time.

"You boys are to train until you can walk to the other side of the lake and back." Kakashi said. Kakashi and I then walked off back to the house. "Hey sensei, I need to talk to you about something. And I need you to keep an open mind." I said nervously. "Of course Raven, what is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, you know how my village was massacred? Well, I have a cousin and an uncle who survived. I was hoping that you would be okay with them helping us with this mission, and then them coming back home with us so they will have a place to live." I said. "Of course, that is okay with me. What are their names?" Kakashi asked with a smile.

"Here's where you need to keep an open mind. Can I see all your weapons please?" Kakashi then reluctantly handed me his weapons and I tied him up in chains and with the sealing jutsu that we used on the demon brothers. "Is this really necessary?" Kakashi asked annoyed.

"You will see why I did this when I tell you who they are. Their names are Haku and" I hesitated then choked out "Zabuza Momochi." "What?! Zabuza Momochi? Are you crazy? He'll kill us all! Absolutely not! I will not put the village in danger!" Kakashi said angrily trying to get out of the restraints.

"Please Sensei! They are the only family I have left! I can promise that they won't hurt anyone." I pleaded. "You can't trust Zabuza. It doesn't matter if he promises not to hurt someone; he will break that promise!" Kakashi spat out. "No he won't because Isobu taught me a way to make a binding contract that must be obeyed, or he will die and same goes for Haku. I know my uncle and I know he values his life more than anything."

Kakashi seemed to be thinking it over. He then said "Fine. If either of them breaks the contract or if either of them hurts anyone, I will kill them myself. Is that understood?" Kakashi said. "Yes sir." I said with a bow. I then took him out of his restraints. "Summoning jutsu!" "Yes lady Raven." Jade said with a bow. "Jade, please deliver a message to the hokage asking permission for my Uncle Zabuza and cousin Haku to have immunity and be allowed to live in the village." I asked sweetly. "Yes ma'am." And with that, the beautiful raven disappeared.

"So, why a contract with the ravens?" Kakashi asked "Well, when I was younger, I had an abusive father. He locked my sister and me in a cell whenever we did something that we weren't supposed to. Ravens used to come and visit us when we were in the cell and they would give my sister and me food. Whenever my father fed us, I would be sure to save some for the ravens and I'd feed them. That's when my dad decided to name me Raven.

One day, a raven came to me. He said his name was Shadow and that he wanted to thank me for feeding his family. He then vowed that he and his family would take care of me. He said the only condition was that I had to sign a summoning contract. He taught me how to summon anyone of his family members and taught me how to summon him. The ravens and I have been a team ever since." I confessed.

"What about your mother? Did she know what your father was doing to you and your sister?" Kakashi asked. "My mother ditched my sister and me when I was 3. My sister ran away a year later." I replied. "So, it was just you and your father?" Kakashi asked worriedly. "No, I had Kabuto-Sensei with me growing up. He protected me as best he good all the way until the day the village got invaded and massacred. A group called the Akatsuki were the ones that did it. A few weeks later, the Uchiha clan suffered the same fate." I said trying not to cry. Sadly the parts about my mom and sister were true.

The thing that really made me want to cry was the fact that the Akatsuki really did massacre a village a few weeks before the massacre of the Uchiha clan. My father was one of the Akatsuki members at that time. He quit when my sister ran away. "Ever since my village was destroyed, I vowed I would get my revenge. That's why I train so hard." I said. "Wow that sounds awful. Don't worry, you will fulfill that vow. I promise." Kakashi said with a smile.

Just then, the boys showed up soaking wet. "Hey boys, enjoy your bath?" I teased. "Fuck off Raven." Naruto said glaring at me. "For once, I agree with Naruto." Shikamaru said. "You two finally perfect water walking?" Kakashi asked. "Yes sir." The boys said. The boys then showed us that they had, indeed, perfected water walking. "Great, let's go back to the house and eat." Kakashi said.

 **A/N: Well that's all for right now. I am sorry that it took me a while I have been busy and the power has been going on and off. I also would have had this up Fathers Day, but my brother brought my baby niece over and I put the writing down to spend time with her. Until next time, take care!**


	10. Chapter 10: Waves Part: 2

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter for my awesome readers. I am sorry that it has taken so long to do this, but we had a horrible storm out here and a lot of things got destroyed and we ended up losing water and power. That, of course, meant I had no wifi. Enough about my problems though, let's get to the story!**

 ** _Time skip 5 days_**

The bridge has been getting built with little to no problems. My team and I have only had to fight a couple of bandits and about three assassins over the course of the week. Today, Kakashi-Sensei is supposed to be accompanying us. As I was sitting outside waiting for lunch, a small raven that I recognized flew right down in front of me.

"Hello Rin. Would you like a little bit of apple or something?" I asked with a smile. "Sadly Lady Raven, this isn't a friendly visit. Shadow wanted me to inform you that since you sent Jade to the assassin hideout, she has been investigating for days in case something happens. After a few days, a small man showed up and said his name was Gato and that he was there to see your uncle. Since then, she has been observing him closely."

"What did Jade find out? I assume she overheard something important if Shadow felt it necessary to have his swiftest family member report it to me." I asked, ready to run inside and tell the others as soon as I heard what had happened. "Apparently she overheard Gato paying off another group of assassins. He is planning to double-cross Zabuza because he feels that Zabuza is acting strange. He feels as if he is being set up. He plans to have Zabuza finish you, Tazuna and your team off. After he does so, he plans to have the group of new assassins kill Zabuza, Haku and the other bridge builders." Rin reported.

"Thank you for telling me. Can you do me a favor? Please fly to the hideout and tell Uncle Zabuza and Haku what you just told me. They have a right to know that they are about to be double-crossed. Tell them to be at the bridge in about 2 hours and not to be late." I ordered. "Yes ma'am." Rin said with a bow. In the blink of an eye, he was out of sight.

I then ran inside and told the others what I had just been told. "Well, it's a good thing your uncle and cousin have agreed to help us. If they hadn't, they would have a lot more than a group of assassins to worry about. Fortunately, they are strong allies. As for us, you kids better eat as much as you can. We are all gonna need our strength for the battle we have in store for us today." Kakashi said.

"What's the point in even trying? Gato and his men are going to win and kill you all anyway. It's pointless to try and be heroes. Granddad, just call off the construction now before you and all those innocent people get killed." Tazuna's grandson, Inari, pouted. "Why don't you quit being a whinny little brat already? A true ninja laughs at danger. Besides, you really think a fat short guy with a big ego and a couple of nimrods are gonna stop two jinchuuriki, the copy ninja of The Leaf, a shadow master, the demon of The Mist, and a purebred assassin from breathing and making sure this bridge is built? You are dead wrong if you think that! Believe it!" Naruto snapped angrily.

"Naruto, knock it off! He is just a little kid! He doesn't understand everything that's going on!" I shouted at my brother. "Yes I do! I know **_way more_** than what you think I do! I suppose you guys wouldn't understand. _You_ guys have never been alone and had people turn their backs on you and look at you like a freak!"Inari said with tears in his eyes. Naruto and I then looked at each other and put our heads down. "Actually brat, you would be surprised. I spent most of my life with no friends and no family when I was younger. Everyone looked at me like I was a monster all because of the demon locked inside me." Naruto said holding back tears.

"I would know too kid. My mother left when I was 3. My older sister left when I was 4. My father was nothing but an abusive man who would lock me in a cell and starve me when I did something he didn't like. I only had one person to protect me." I said with a tear streaming down my cheek. "Don't you _dare, ever_ say we don't understand. My brother and I, of all people, understand. We had **nothing** handed to us. We had to work hard to get to where we are! You think Naruto and I had it easy? You think we made it here by crying and thinking that the impossible is to be feared and gave up on? We pushed through everything! If you decide to sit around and be a baby about everything, then go ahead. Don't expect to get anywhere in life if you do though." I said angrily.

Shikamaru and Kakashi looked at each other and gave each other an understanding look. "Come on Raven; let's get you out of here." Shikamaru said. "No, I'm okay." I said wiping away tears. "Babe, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Which way are we gonna go?" He said warningly. I looked over and noticed Kakashi giving Naruto the same speech. I made it clear it was going to have to be the hard way.

"Alright fine, you asked for it. Ninja Art: Shadow possession jutsu." Shikamaru then made me go with him outside. He made me walk with him to a river and released his hold on me. I then collapsed and started crying. Shikamaru walked toward me and held me. I buried my face in his chest and let out all the tears I had locked up inside for the sake of the mission. He then pulled me in close and tight and started stroking my middle back length red and black streaked hair that I had up in a ponytail.

"Shhh…it's okay baby. You are safe. No one is going to hurt you anymore. If anyone wants to hurt you, I promise they will have to go through me first." We then sat there like that for a long while. I felt like a little kid again. I felt like I was back to all those times when my dad would hurt me and Kabuto would hold me and tell me everything would be okay.

 ** _Time skip 1 hour_**

Shikamaru and I walked back to the house. When we got there, we saw Kakashi doing damage control and talking to the kid. When Shikamaru and I entered the house, we noticed lunch had been made and Naruto had dug in without us. "Well nice to see your feeling better." I said with a smirk. "Yeah well, Kakashi calmed me down and had me do some training to take my mind off of it. After that, I came back and saw that Kakashi was eating lunch and I dove in." Naruto stated with a grin.

We sat and ate for about a half hour then took off toward the bridge. By the time we got there, Zabuza was supposed to be there but never showed. After about 15 minutes, a group of assassins and a short, plump man with glasses who I assumed was Gato. "So you're the group of brats that have taken down all the people I've sent after that man. I don't see what the fuss is about. You guys are just little kids that probably don't even know how to fight all that well. Hell, I bet your leader did most of fighting." Gato chuckled.

The group of men erupted with laughter as well. "That's it, he's going down. Believe it!" Naruto said angrily. "Actually kid, Haku and I got this. Since I can see you have a problem with this joker, however, you can be the one to finish him off." A voice said behind us. "How nice of you to join us Uncle Zabuza." I said with a smirk. "Sorry for making you wait. We decided to check on the bridge builder's family on the way here and had to do a little fighting." Haku said.

"Better late than never." I replied. "So Raven, wanna help us out for old times' sake?" Zabuza said. "Certainly." I said with an evil smirk. Within a half hour, we had the whole group dead and gone. The only person left was Gato. "Well Naruto, your time to shine you want someone to hold him for ya or do you want to get him your own way?" I asked. "If he tries to run, Shikamaru I want you to catch him." He replied with an evil smirk.

"I love when he turns evil." I thought to myself. Naruto then took out his katana and smeared his blood on the blade. The blade then gave off a red aura. I was impressed and also proud that he wanted to go for the overkill. "I really _have_ corrupted him. Maybe he can help with my mission eventually. Then again, probably wouldn't be too smart to try and recruit him. He may turn me in and/or kill me." I thought to myself.

Naturally, Gato was a coward and tried to run. That's when Shikamaru stopped him with his shadow possession. "Hey Kakashi, you wanna do a team up and help take this guy out? That way, we can all have done something." Naruto said with a smile. "I've got just the thing." Kakashi said. All of a sudden, Kakashi's hand was holding a bunch of chakra and it sounded like a bunch of birds chirping. It looked like lightning.

"Lightning blade!" Kakashi said. He and Naruto then began to charge Gato. Kakashi hit him in the stomach and Naruto chopped off his head. "Not bad kid." Zabuza said with an obvious smirk. "You really do have yourself one hell of a team." Zabuza said, seemingly impressed. "Thanks. Soon you will too Uncle Zabuza." I said with a smile.

 ** _Time skip 2 weeks_**

The bridge is finally finished. Zabuza and Haku have been helping us guard the workers for the remainder of the time. Haku and Naruto have been seen together a lot. I can tell Haku likes him. "I guess when we get home; I'll have to work my magic." I thought happily. We are getting ready to leave now. "Thank you all for helping the village regain their confidence. They are now filled with life and are brave warriors again. I haven't seen this since Inari's father was alive." Tazuna said. "No problem. We better get going." Kakashi said.

When we got to the bridge, the whole village was there to see us off. "Ya know Tazuna; we still need to name the bridge." One of the villagers said. "How about The Great Naruto Bridge?" said Tazuna. "After all, he is the one that killed Gato." "Yeah but we all put in effort. All I did was kill a guy. Zabuza, Haku, and Raven killed most the group of the assassins and Shikamaru and Kakashi helped me kill the guy. Wouldn't be fair if _I_ got all the credit. How about The Great Ninja Bridge?" Naruto said. The crowd erupted in agreement. I then smiled and turned around. "Okay team, let's go home."

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I personally don't think it is one of my best, but I am still happy with it. I am so happy that I have such loyal readers. I will have the next chapter up whenever I have time to do it. Thank you guys so much for your support. Until next time, cya!**


	11. Chapter 11: A New Plan

**A/N: Hello and welcome to another chapter lol! So I am going to be introducing a new OC to this story. This one is going to be based on my friend Blaine. I hope you guys really like his character. So without further adieu, here's the new chapter!**

 ** _Time skip one week_**

When we got back to the village, my team and I had to go and check-in with the Hokage to let him know we got done with our mission. Sarutobi asked me to fetch my Uncle Zabuza and cousin Haku so he could tell them what they are to do as new citizens of The Village Hidden in The Leaves. I decided to stick around and hear what they were to be doing.

Uncle Zabuza ended up being assigned as a sensei. Haku was to be on his team. Sarutobi told them to report back in a week to find out who all is on the team. We are currently waiting for the rest of Zabuza's team to appear so we can have a little meet and greet session. The first to arrive was a boy with the name Kiba Inuzuka. He had dog-like fangs for teeth and wore a gray hoody and had two distinct markings on his face. With him was a small puppy that he said was his partner and would never part with him. The puppy's name was Akamaru. He was very sweet and actually let us hold and pet him.

All of a sudden someone kicked open the door and standing in the doorway was a guy I knew all too well. His name was Blaine Yuuhi. He was the son of the sensei Kurenai. His father was a man that tortured people for a living. I met Blaine when my father would leave me with my uncle on weekends. My weekends with my uncle mostly consisted of being a part of the team of assassins he led. We would go to Blaine's father's house whenever we needed to torture someone for information. We also would meet a lot when my father was still with the Akatsuki. Blaine and Kabuto were my best friends growing up.

He had messy brown hair. His eyes were a beautiful, electric blue. The glasses he wore would always magnify the color and make them extremely noticeable. He wore his signature full black that would be as dark as his soul, that is to say he had one at all; outfit that almost resembled something an anbu ninja would wear. He was a little on the big side, which reminded me of Choji a little bit. Be warned though, he may not look like much of a fighter but mess with any of his friends or family or make fun of how he looks, you will be dead so fast you won't even be able to blink one last time.

"Well well well, who do we have here? Little Miss Raven is that you?" he asked with an evil grin, his vampiric-like teeth showing. "Shit!" I thought to myself, as I started to cringe. "Hey Blaine, how are you doin?" I asked waiting for the worst. "I could be better. I was just thinking to myself this morning that this is going to suck being forced to join a stupid fucking team because my mom is making me do it. Now that I know you're here though, I think it's going to be a lot less boring." He replied in an evil tone as he walked toward me and put his arm around me. He then started to squeeze as hard as he could, causing me to feel sharp pain. "Blaine, do you really want me to test a new thing I learned on you?" I asked. "I already used it once; don't make me use it on another person." "I don't know; do you want me to make all your nightmares come to life again?" He asked teasingly.

"Nice to see you again Blaine. Please don't torture my niece in front of me. If you do, I'll have to put you in your place." Zabuza said in a joking manner. "Zabuza! Haku! What are you guys doing here?" Blaine replied with a smile. "Well, turns out I am your new teammate. My father is our sensei." Haku replied with a smile. "Great! I get the legendary Zabuza and legendary Haku as my teammates AND I get Raven! What could be a better team?" Blaine said enthusiastically.

"Actually Blaine, I'm not a part of this team. I'm with my boyfriend and adopted brother." I said. "Awe you have a boyfriend? That is too sweet. My little Raven has grown up so fast." Blaine teased. "So who's the one loser that we have to wait on?" Blaine asked. "I wouldn't call me a loser if I were you. Akamaru and I will take you down in a flash." Kiba stated angrily. Blaine leaned into me and whispered "Who's the cutie?" "That's Kiba Inuzuka. He's the son of Tsume Inuzuka. I've met her; she's a real hardass when it comes to training. He's one of the best genin in the village next to my team and me." I whispered back.

"What's up with the little rat?" "That's Akamaru. He is Kiba's fighting partner." I replied. "Good to know." Blaine said with a smile. "Well, I'll leave you guys to get acquainted. Blaine, once you're done here meet me by the river." I said and walked off. "What the hell is Blaine doing here? I gotta get Kabuto." I thought to myself.

I then shadow flickered to find Kabuto.

 ** _Time skip 3 hours_**

Kabuto and I decided to get some ramen and head down to the river to meet Blaine two hours ago. He was supposed to have been here by now. "What the fuck is taking him so long? Zabuza, Haku and Blaine know each other already. The only outsider is Kiba. It shouldn't take more than 20 minutes to get acquainted with each other!" I shouted in frustration. "Nice to see your patience hasn't improved any." Kabuto chuckled. "Don't test me boy! I could kick your head into that tree you're leaning on right now if I wanted to." I said with a glare.

"Summoning jutsu!" "Yes Lady Raven." Crystal said with a bow. "Crystal you have the sharpest eyes of all the ravens correct?" I asked. "Yes ma'am." "Great, do you remember Blaine?" "Unfortunately I do." "Can you please fly around and see if you can spot him?" I asked with a smile. "Fine, but if he makes me see my families death again, I will kill him as soon as I snap out of it." Crystal warned. "I won't say anything if you do. That just means he deserved it." I said.

With that, she was off. Five minutes later, she returned. "He is on his way here. He is about 3 minutes away. She reported and disappeared with a puff of smoke. Just as she disappeared, Blaine was right in front of us. "Kabuto! How's it goin man? It's been a long time." He said with a smile, giving Kabuto a fist bump. "Look bro, we're happy to see you, but what are you really doing here? We can't have you blowing our cover." Kabuto questioned.

"It's like I told Raven, my mom was being a bitch and said I had to join a team. It was either that or I would never be able to train and go to my dad's to work jobs with him again. What are you guys doing here?" He asked frustrated. We then filled him in on the mission my father sent us on and what our covers were. We also told him our cover stories so he could blend in and not blow our cover.

"Sounds interesting. Why kill the old man though? He seems pretty cool." Blaine asked intrigued. "He's in the way of my father's plan to control The Leaf." I explained. "Well, new management means I would only have to answer to one person. No more mom telling me what to do and I can go to my dad's and help with missions whenever I damn-well please." Blaine considered. "Sucks the old man has to die though. Why can't you just take him prisoner? That would be worse torture than just killing him. Make him have a daily torture schedule and switch off the people in charge of the torture every few days. Not to mention seeing his precious village kneel before Orochimaru would be worse than any kind of professional torture." Blaine suggested.

"If your father agrees to do that instead, then I'm in!" Blaine said. "That's actually not a bad idea. Kabuto, do you think dad would go for it?" I asked. "I think he would love it. I'll run it by him and let you guys know what he says tomorrow." Kabuto said. "Great! Well, you go and do that and we will head back to our places and get some rest. Night big bro." I said with a smile. "Sounds good to me." Blaine said with a yawn. "Alright, I'll let you guys know in the morning night little brother night little sis." Kabuto said then shadow flickered away.

As I was walking Blaine back to his mom's house in the Yuuhi compound, a thought occurred to me. "Hey bro, what took you so long to meet us at the river? It shouldn't have taken you more than 20 minutes to get acquainted. After all, you guys only had one newbie in the group." I asked curiously. "Oh, I decided to buy Kiba some dinner as a way to apologize for getting off on the wrong foot. Turns out we have a lot in common. We're both dog lovers, we both have moms that are a pain in the ass when it comes to training, and we both take pleasure in the misfortune of others." Blaine said with a blush. "Awe my big brother has a crush? That is adorable. You are growing up so fast!" I teased.

"Shut up!" Blaine said with a blush. He then hit me in the arm and made it go numb. "Ouch! That hurt you jackass!" I shouted. "Whatcha gonna do about it huh? You're forgetting, you may be powerful but I am still more powerful than you!" Blaine countered. "Whatever have fun with your mom. Tell Kurenai I said hi." I said walking away. "Exactly! That's what I thought bitch! See ya around brat." He said pulling me into a tight hug.

I walked home and climbed in my window prepared to get ready for bed. When I slipped into my bedroom however, I saw I had an unexpected guest sitting on my bed waiting for me.

 **A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you guys like my friends OC so far. Also, I know he doesn't need this but if you haven't already go check out my friend's page on here. He is an awesome writer and has three fanfics he's working on on his page. Look up Blaine Hasara. He has a time travel fanfic, an Anbu Naruto fanfic, and a regular ole fanfic on his page. All three of them are very good in my opinion and he updates as quick as he can and more often than I do for the most part. Until next time, cya!**


	12. Chapter 12: Trouble in Paradise

**A/N: Hey guys back with another chapter and thank you to those of you who have left reviews. I really appreciate the feedback. Also, if you guys happen to have a wattpad account, I have this story on there as well. My name on there is Raven Gosney. Well, enough advertisement, let's get to the story! :)**

 **B/N: Yo guys what's up! I'm the new beta for her story and I just want to say that she's a great writer and all of the Kiba lovers reading this back off he's mine. So yeah enjoy her story.**

"Having a little moonlit walk my darling?" He asked with an evil grin. "Very nice to see you again after eight years father. To what do I owe the pleasure of having you come and visit personally?" I asked in my same old smartass tone. Orochimaru began to chuckle. "Nice to see you still have your mother's attitude. Come here my child." He then held out his arms as if to give me a hug.

I did as I was told and hugged him. "So what's this I hear about that brat, Blaine, making the new decisions? I agree his plan is much better than mine, but why are we all of the sudden doing what _he_ says now?" Father said in an irritated tone. "I'm sorry father. He just showed up and Kabuto and I just wanted to make sure he wouldn't blow our cover. If word gets out about who we _really are_ , this mission will surely fail and will end with our heads on a silver platter." I replied trying to reason with him. "Correction, it would end with _you and Kabuto's_ heads on a platter. _I_ would still be safe."

"Why are you here dad? If they catch you here, they will kill all of us." I said a little hostile. "Watch your tone with me! Don't forget, I am still your father and I am not afraid to punish you!" He snapped, raising a hand as if he was about to strike at any minute. "….I am sorry father…..it won't happen again…" I said shakily. "Much better. The reason I'm here is because I need to set the rules and boundaries for Blaine. After all, if he _is_ going to help us, he is going to need to know who's in charge." He said, stroking my hair.

"Yes father. When do you want us to meet with you?" I asked. "Meet me at the river around midnight tomorrow. Be sure to tell Blaine to watch the attitude around me as well. We may use his father for help, but that does not mean he can disrespect his new boss." Father replied with an evil grin. "Yes sir. We will see you then." And with that, my father disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Should've known he wouldn't be here in person. Pretty smart of him to send a clone though. I should probably get some sleep though; I have a lot of things to do tomorrow." I thought. I then got into my pajamas and fell fast asleep.

 _ **Time skip the next day**_

Naruto and I got up bright and early at around 7. We both got showered and ate breakfast then left to go wake up Shikamaru. We trained until 10 then went and reported to Kakashi for a new mission. Sadly, they had no missions they thought were "suitable" for kids our age. We ended up getting stuck with stupid chores.

While I had a break, I called for Rin and asked him to go find Blaine for me. He was to meet me at the diner we used to eat at whenever I would go and visit him. I am currently waiting for him. It is 6 o'clock in the evening and I still have yet to tell him about the meeting father had arranged for us.

"Heya Raven! What did you want to talk about?" a voice said walking into the diner. "Hey Blaine, thanks for coming." I said with a smile. "Yeah, yeah you're welcome. So what do you want?" He said in a joking manner. "I had a little visitor in my room last night and…" "Oh gosh Raven I don't wanna hear about your new found sex life with your boyfriend." Blaine complained.

"The visitor wasn't Shikamaru thank you. The visitor was my father." I said matter-of-factly. "Oh shit! What did he want?" Blaine said a little irritated. Blaine never liked how my father treated me. Whenever he heard about what he would do to me, he would punch the closest thing to him out of rage.

"He wants to have a meeting tonight. He plans on going with your plan and, seeing as how it was your condition on joining the team, he wants to set some ground rules. He also asked that you don't bring your punk-ass attitude with you." I reported. "Two things. One, I will have an attitude if I damn-well please and no abusive snake charmer is gonna tell me to do otherwise. Number two, when and where is he planning to do this meeting?" Blaine replied with hostility.

"He wants to meet up tonight at midnight by the river where you met Kabuto and I last night. Also, could you please try and cool the attitude around him? He will hurt me when I get back home if you don't and you know he will." I pleaded. "No problem, I'll just scare and threaten him until he agrees not to hurt you." He replied with an evil grin. "Blaine, your jutsus aren't gonna scare him. He's gonna send a clone just like he did when he visited me."

"Ha! What a fuckin pussy!" Blaine laughed hysterically. "I agree, but it was also smart. If he would have gotten caught last night, I wouldn't be sitting here right now. Look, just promise me you will try to put a cap on your attitude. I don't really feel like getting my ass beat." I begged once-more. "Fine, I'll try. Just one question though, you are way stronger than your father. If you know that, why take his shit all the time? Why don't you turn on him and show him whose boss?" He asked.

"Honestly, I've thought about that often. I think it all amounts to me being too scared of him. I think he knows that and that's why he does what he does. Besides, he's the only family I have left. Anko left when I was 4 and mom left when I was 3. I don't know where either of them is. The only thing I know about Anko is that she is somewhere in this village and she changed her last name. The only thing I know about my mother is her name is Tsunade and that she is a sannin just like father.

Yes I have my uncle and my cousin, but I didn't come from them. I'm not even blood when it comes to Haku. Uncle Zabuza may be my father's brother, but it's only because he shares the same father as dad does. Mom, dad and Anko are the only ones I really share a lot of blood with. Since mom and Anko are gone, that just leaves dad. I mean yeah he's an ass, but he's the only family I got left. If I lost him, I wouldn't know what to do." I explained.

"Well you know Kabuto and I will always be your family. Let's flip over to some lighter stuff. How about we get something to eat? I suppose you are going to want your usual coffee with caramel and beef and shrimp ramen?" He said with a smile. "Um yeah. Damn you know me too well bro." I replied smiling back.

 _ **Time skip 11pm**_

Blaine and I had our meal and reminisced about our childhood. We caught up about what we missed out on with each other and talked about our love life. It turns out that Kiba and Blaine really hit it off and have been flirting with each other all day. We eventually left and decided to train for a bit to show each other how strong we have gotten. It was nice finally being able to go all out and not hold back using only genin level justu.

We are currently headed to the woods so we know we won't be late meeting my father. Just as we were about to head into the woods, we noticed two ninja around our age picking on a kid. Because we both hate seeing kids getting picked on by bigger people, Blaine and I took off to rescue the poor kid.

"Hey, you with the dolls and makeup, why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" I shouted with a smirk. The guy with purple makeup and the puppets turned around and glared. He had on black clothes and had a headband that seemed to be from the sand village. The girl next to him had blond hair up in two big puffs on each side of her head. With her she carried a fan.

"What did you just say bitch?" The guy said with an evil look on his face. "Awe that's so sweet of you to say, but flattery will get you nowhere." I replied in a smart-ass tone. Right then, I recognized the kid they were picking on. He was Sarutobi's grandson Konohamaru. He had brown spiky hair and wore goggles on his head. He also has a small chip in one of his front teeth. He was only 7 years old.

"Konohamaru, are you okay?" I asked. "Aunt Raven help me." He said. "How dare you mess with the honorable grandson? I guess my brother and I are gonna have to teach you a lesson." I said with a smirk. I then slowly started to unsheathe my sword. "Ya know, you really shouldn't fuck with one's family." I laughed maniacally. "You did it now dude." Blaine said getting in a fighting stance.

"Hehehehehe! This is going to be fun." The guy said with a chuckle, dropping my nephew to the ground. "Kankuro stop!" The girl shouted. "Come on Temari, they're asking for it." The guy now known as Kankuro replied. "I will not support this." Temari said. "Then butt out or we'll end you as well." Blaine said. "What he said." I said starting to go evil. I could feel my eyes change to a deep sea blue. This only happened when I got really mad and start to lose control of my actions. "Wow been a while since I've seen the demon awakened." Blaine said with an evil grin.

"Enough talking, let's do this." Kankuro said. With that, Kankuro unwrapped his puppet and got into a fighting stance. "Suuiton: Blood boil jutsu!" I said. All of a sudden, Kankuro began to fall and his body turned visibly red.

"…..What's….h…ha...Happening…?" He asked. "I'm making your blood boil. I'm gonna torture you until you beg for death in which case I'll decide if I want you to suffer, or if I want to end it quick." I said with an evil grin. "You bitch!" Temari shouted. She then reached for her fan. "Meiton: Nightmare jutsu!" Blaine said. She then collapsed and started to turn white. "No no no, no interference. He asked for it, he pays the price." Blaine said with an evil laugh.

"….What did you do to her….ugh….?" Kankuro struggled to ask. "Right now, she's in a trance. She is currently hallucinating her nightmare coming to life. I control all things evil. Nightmares are one of many evil things in this world." Blaine replied. "So are you ready for death yet because we have some place we need to be." "….Burn in Hell…." Kankuro said.

"I vacation there." I said. "Hey Blaine, would you mind calling for my hell hounds. I think they are going to want a snack once I'm done." I smirked. "My pleasure." He said. He then did some hand signs and shouted "Hell's door open!" All of a sudden, a wormhole like vortex opened. It was black with fire burning through the edges and the rest was like a cloud of smoke.

Two human-sized dogs jumped out. They were pitch black and had sharp claws and teeth. "Hello Rain and Kira. How are my favorite girls doing?" I said. "Feel free to take as many bites as you want, but save enough for him to still live." I laughed.

The dogs began to charge Kankuro, but he managed to move his hand and make his puppet move. The puppet knocked both the dogs back. "That's it! You fucked with my family and you fucked with my pets. It's time to die and I'm gonna make it slow and painful." I said with a smirk. "Suuiton: Liquid blood control!" I then started moving my hand and he started to bleed out the nose. His veins were just about to pop when all of a sudden I hear "Raven, enough!" Before I could see where the voice came from, two needles came flying towards me.

I raised my sword and blocked them both effortlessly. I then back flipped away from Kankuro's, now, knocked out body. I looked up and saw Kabuto and Haku staring at me from a tree. All of a sudden, I noticed a tail starting to form behind me. "Raven you need to stop! Don't make me take over your body and make you black out just so I can have you pass out for a few days." Isobu said. "I can't control my chakra. Isobu, do it before I kill someone." I thought to myself. That's all I remember before blacking out.

 _ **Time skip 3 days**_

I woke up in a hospital bed surrounded by two Anbu members, Kabuto, Haku, Blaine, Shikamaru, and Sarutobi. One of the Anbu was a young woman with blonde hair and had a cat-like mask on. She had gold pins in her hair and wore all black. The other Anbu member wore all black and had a bird-like mask. He also had a sword and a red mark on his arm. He had black hair in a hair tie that went off to the side.

"Father, what's going on?" I asked sitting up, rubbing my head. "So you're awake. Just in time for punishment." Sarutobi replied with a serious look. "Punishment? For what?" I asked. "I personally believe you guys don't need it, but the council says that you and Blaine are to be watched by Anbu at all times until we can all come to a decision. The council believes you to be a spy. Until I can prove your innocence, Towa and Komachi will be assigned to watch you."

"Father, that's not fair! Why would they think I was a spy? I have been living here under your eyes for years! Plus, didn't you say that Blaine was to be watched by Anbu as well? Where are his guards?" I snapped. "I understand its nonsense, but after the chakra and power you exhibited when you defeated Kankuro of The Sand they believe you two have been playing dumb to throw suspicion off of you. Also, Blaine's pair will be here any minute."

After father had finished his sentence, the door was flung open and in walked a young woman with purple hair and a sword. She wore a mask that reminded me of a polar bear. She also had a maroon colored symbol on her arm. With her was a woman that had white hair up in a hair tie and wore bandages over her chest and a red leather jacket. She had red gloves and had red boots with a sword. She wore a mask that resembled a cross between the purple haired girl and Komachi's masks.

"Ah, Kagura, Yugao, I am happy you could make it. This is Blaine, your new charge." Sarutobi said. "This is so beneath us to be forced to watch two teenagers. We should be doing assassinations and protecting the village, but no we have to watch two kids who just happen to have talent." The one with white hair complained. "Kagura, if these two were just simple talented kids then they wouldn't have called us. Besides, I saw what the one Towa and Komachi are watching did to that poor kid. The poor boy still hasn't woken up." The purple haired girl, who I assumed was Yugao, said.

"Hold the damn phone! This is crazy! Where are they gonna sleep father? I sure as hell know I'm not sleeping in the same room as these two!" I protested. "Well babe, that's why I'm here. I'm supposed to sleep next to you so that if something were to happen, I can report it to these two." Shikamaru said. "Shikamaru, you believe I'm guilty too?" I said a tear, starting to roll down my cheek. "Of course not, but the council knew you would object to them being near you while you're sleeping so your father ordered me to sleep next to you. When I'm not with you and when I'm not busy, I swear I will try to prove your innocence."

Shikamaru said pulling me close to him. "Well, how much sooner until I can go home?" I asked annoyed. "We can leave whenever Lady Raven." Said Towa with a bow. "Ugh, again with formalities. Please don't be so formal with me." I said. "Our apologies." Said Komachi. "I will see you at the house when you go to collect your things. If you and Blaine didn't know each other well enough before, you will now. You and he are being transferred to a cabin in the woods." Sarutobi said.

 _ **Time skip 2 hours**_

After an hour of arguing, I was finally released. I hugged Kabuto and whispered to him asking him to tell Orochimaru to meet us at the river at midnight. I assumed we still needed to have the meeting. Blaine and I got our stuff and we went to the cabin. By the time we got to the cabin, it was already dark. When we opened the door, the smell of ramen and beef flew under our noses.

"It's about time you guys got here. How are you doing Blaine?" Kiba said when we walked in. He was in the middle of cooking dinner and motioned for us to come into the kitchen. "Kiba, not that I'm unhappy to see you, cause believe me I'm thrilled, but why are you here?" Blaine asked. "Well, Sarutobi heard we had a thing and thought, since Shikamaru is staying with Raven, that it was only fair to let you have a significant other with you as well." Kiba replied with a smile.

All of the sudden, little Akamaru came running up and greeted us. "Well hi Akamaru! How are you doin' you little squirt?" I said picking him up. We then relaxed and had an amazing dinner, courtesy of Kiba, and then went to our separate rooms. I got up to go to the bathroom down the hall and ran into Blaine.

"Hey Blaine, I've been meaning to talk to you. Look, we need to get out of here no later than 11:30. We still need to have a meeting with my father and I already told Kabuto to tell him to meet us at the river tonight at midnight. I need you to wait until Kiba is fully out cold and then get up and go to the bathroom. There is a window in there that we can sneak out of. Before we go, we will make shadow clones and have them pretend to be us. We should be back before anyone notices that they aren't the real us." I plotted.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll meet you out there." Blaine agreed. With that we went to our rooms. Shikamaru was already out cold. "Summoning jutsu." I whispered, lightly slamming my hand to the ground. "Kora, I need you to quietly wake me up at 11:30. Please be sure not to wake anyone else up okay?" I quietly ordered. The beautiful black creature nodded and I went straight to sleep.

At 11:30 sharp, Kora woke me up as instructed. I woke up and slowly slipped out of Shikamaru's arms. I snuck out to the bathroom and waited for Blaine. When he showed, we both made our clones and sent them back to our rooms. We then disappeared into the bathroom. "Alright, who's going first?" Blaine asked. "You go ahead. You know I'm not too keen on heights. This way, you can catch me when I jump down so that I don't puss out." I said.

Blaine let out a chuckle and jumped down. I remembered I forgot my sword and told Blaine to hang on. I quietly went to my room and grabbed my sword, sure to not make any noise when doing so. I then got to the bathroom and jumped out the bathroom window. Blaine and I then made our way into the night.

 **A/N: Well, that's it for another chapter. I am so sorry it took so long for me to update. I have had some personal stuff going on that I have been busy with that has kept me from being able to update. The good news is, I finally have a new beta so hopefully I won't have any mistakes. I know I normally don't have many anyway but oh well. Until next time, feel free to fav, follow and review my story. All opinions are welcome!**

 **B/N: Well guys this is what she had for you guys and honestly I was kinda bored she didn't give me much to do. Though her lemons need some work and that's what I'm here for mostly since mine was amazing in my story. Well until next time guys flyin9dra9on99 out.**

 **A/N: Really?! I made you bored?! Well, you should be happy because that makes your job 100 times easier. And yes, my lemons could use some work. Like I said, us being betas for each other is a good arrangement because I can help with your fight scenes and you can help me with my lemons! :)**

 **B/N: Yes I got bored you know I get bored easily so shush!**

 **A/N: You can't make me! As you fans see, how our OCs interact with each other is really how we interact in person. I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter! :))**

 **B/N: :)**


	13. Chapter 13: An Unexpected Surprise

**A/N: Hey guys I am back with another chapter. I am sorry that it has taken so long I just got a new job and I have a new boyfriend plus school has started so I haven't had a lot of time to write. I hope you guys like it.**

 **B/N: Never fear guys the beta/bestfriend is here to light a fire under her ass to get her writing. Super excited to finally be reading this chapter and also I can tell you guys to hold on because soon something great will be coming.**

When we got to the river, my father was there waiting for us. "Took you two long enough." Father said irritated. "My apologies father, we are under close supervision." I replied, bowing deeply. "Yes, I heard about your little probation. You idiot, how could you lose control like that?!" Orochimaru yelled and struck me. "Watch it snake charmer! You touch her again and I will personally destroy you." Blaine warned. "Apparently Raven's warning didn't register." Orochimaru said.

"Look, let's just get to the damn meeting." Blaine said annoyed.

 _ **Timeskip one hour**_

"So, do you agree to these terms and conditions, or do we have to kill you." Father said with a smirk. "I'll follow them. Just know I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for my little sister." Blaine replied. "Yes, she is your weakness. She always was even when you were little." Orochimaru chuckled.

"Okay well, it was nice to see you again father. Blaine and I better get going before they notice we're gone." I said with a smile. "Wait, what are we gonna do about the probation? If we are on probation, the plan won't exactly go smoothly." Blaine said.

"You will see me when you get ready for your Chunin exams. I will be in The Forest of Death. When you see me, you will fight me. Since you have to pretend to be Genin, don't go all out. If you are truly Genin, you would not be able to beat a Jonin. I will win the fight and it'll clear you of all suspicion." Father informed us.

"Alright, thank you father." I then hugged Orochimaru and Blaine and I made our way back to the cabin. We had our clones meet up at the bathroom an hour and a half after we left. We made them disappear and we went to our separate rooms. I curled up into Shikamaru's arms, and went straight to sleep.

 _ **Timeskip the next morning**_

I woke up to a knock on the door. "Miss Raven, please wake up. We have breakfast waiting for you and then we have to report to your sensei in about two hours." Komachi said. "Alright I'll be out in a minute just let me get a shower!" I shouted back. "Yes ma'am." She replied.

"Ugh, I hate formalities." I grumbled. "Looks like someone's grumpy this morning." Shikamaru teased. "Quiet you." I said. I then leaned over and kissed him. "Looks like we need to get you showered before they start to worry." Shikamaru said. He then got up from the bed. He picked me up and carried me down the hall to the bathroom.

He turned the water on and I started to take my clothes off. "Stop taking your clothes off. It's my job to do that." Shikamaru said with a smirk and kissed me. He slowly took off my shirt and kissed my neck. I then started to pull his black shirt off and kissed him deeply.

Shikamaru then proceeded to take off my pants and underwear. I got down to my knees and used my teeth to undo his pants and took off everything in one swift movement. He then picked me up with my legs wrapped around him. We were in the shower kissing with water falling into our mouths between every kiss.

After we finished kissing I looked at him and asked him how he wanted to do this. "What are my options here?" Shikamaru asked with a loving caress of my face. "Hmm quick and rough or slow and lovingly." I said. "Now I like both options but right now I feel like showering you with love." Shikamaru chose. "Slow and lovingly it is then." I said. I reached down and grabbed his throbbing member and started to stroke it slowly at first then steadily faster.

Shikamaru started to moan my name while I took care of him. While I was massaging his member he started to slide his hands all over my body stopping in those special spots and taking extra care on those. "Ohhh Shikamaru." I moaned. He leaned in and started to lick the shell of my ear. "Hmm you like this?" he whispered. "Yeah so much." I moaned back.

"I think that's enough warm up. Don't you think so?" I said. "Yes I do. Ready for the main course?" he asked. "Yes I am." I replied. We backed up to the wall of the shower and he lined his cock up with my entrance. He started to push in, gently at first but starting to get harder as he got more in. Finally he got burried to the hilt deep inside me and gave me a quick kiss. He pulled out till only the tip was in then rammed back in at top speeds.

"Yes Shikamaru!" I yelled out. He quickly set up a fast yet loving pace of pulling out and pushing back in. He was going at a steady pace and we were both moaning over and over. We connected in a kiss to silence ourselves so that the others don't hear. After we had been going at it for awhile with him caressing me all over and me clawing his back he spoke. "Raven I'm close." Shikamaru said. "One more time." I told him. He shoved as deep as he could and hit my G-spot. I saw a blinding white light and the most intense orgasm ever rocked my body while he emptied himself deep inside.

After we both came down from our highs he pulled out. "Sorry I released inside." He apologized. "It's ok. We were both way too far gone to notice." I told him. "Good, now we should probably finish quickly and get down there for breakfast." Shikamaru said. We finished up in the shower with washing each other then dried and dressed quickly to head downstairs.

 _ **Timeskip half hour**_

After we got done with happy time, we got dressed and made our way down the hall. Once we started to pass the door with Kiba and Blaine, we heard loud noises that we were all too familiar with. "Kibaaaa!" "Blaaaine!" I heard them shout at the same time. Shikamaru and I began to chuckle a little bit and made our way downstairs for breakfast.

About twenty minutes later, Blaine and Kiba come down. The second we saw them, we began to chuckle. "What's so funny?" Blaine said, getting defensive. "Nothing. I'm just happy Shiki and I aren't the only ones that are enjoying our time here." I replied with a smile and took a sip of my coffee.

Blaine and Kiba's faces both turned red. Shikamaru and I both started to laugh. "Bitch I will make your nightmare come to life." Blaine warned. Shikamaru and I shut up and started to mind our own business.

 _ **Timeskip one hour**_

After our breakfast, Shikamaru and I went to meet up with Naruto and Kakashi. When we got there, Naruto and Haku were making out. "Nice to see you two decided to get together on your own." I said with a smile. "Well, you were in a coma for a while. I couldn't wait so I went for it and asked him out. We've been happily together since." Naruto stated with a smile.

Just then, Kakashi showed up. "Late as usual I see." I said with a smirk. "Very funny little troublemaker." Kakashi said. "So what's this about sensei?" Naruto asked with his arm around Haku. "Well Naruto, I would like for us to go to the bridge alone so we can talk as a team. No offense Haku, but you are not part of this team so I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave." Kakashi said. "Meet me at the bridge in 5 minutes when you two are done with your goodbyes." With that, Kakashi disappeared. Right when Naruto was about to kiss Haku goodbye, Akamaru showed up with a note in his mouth. "Hey boy. Whatcha got there?" I asked with a smile. I bent down and grabbed the note. "Hey Haku, Uncle Zabuza is looking for you. He said he wants the team to meet up at the rooftop, which I assume you know what one he's talking about, for an emergency announcement." I said.

"Looks like I have someplace to be anyway. I'll meet you at the restaurant Naru." And with that, Haku kissed him then gave me a hug. "See ya cuz." He said then picked up Akamaru and took off. "I haven't seen him this happy in years. You better not hurt him or I'll kill you." I warned. "Don't worry, I would never dream of hurting Haku." Naruto said with a smile. We made our way to the bridge where Kakashi was reading his book.

"Ugh perv. Anyway what's this about?" I asked. "About time." Kakashi said, putting his book away. "Yeah yeah so what's this about?" Shikamaru asked. "Right, let's get down to business shall we? I know this may seem a little sudden, but I have decided to nominate you three for the Chuunin exams. If you want to participate, fill this form out and report to room 301 at the academy. You are to be there by 3pm five days from now. That is all." Kakashi said with a smile, handing us our application forms.

" _So this is what father meant by he'll see us before the Chunin exams."_ I thought to myself. "Great we'll be there right guys!" I said. "Believe it!" Naruto said. "If you're in then I'm in." Shikamaru said.

 _ **Timeskip 5 days**_

The past five days have consisted of training. Turns out Blaine, Haku, and Kiba are all going to be in the Chunin exams as well. Haku and Naruto would come over and we all would train everyday from sun up to sun down. The day has finally come for us to meet up at the room at the academy. I decided to go for a walk by myself to clear my head.

Shikamaru and I told the Anbu we were gonna go for a picnic but all that was in the basket was a shogi board. I decided I was going to go for a walk and Shikamaru was going to find a quiet area to practice shogi and do some cloud watching. I was lost in thought when all of a sudden, I sensed something watching me.

"Listen, I don't know who you are or why you're following me but I suggest you leave before you leave in a body bag." I warned with a smirk. "Is that so little one? Big talk for such a small young lady." I heard a husky voice say. All of a sudden, the area around me turned to fog. "That old trick? You obviously don't know who my uncle is." I said. "Because of my uncle training me as a kid, I don't need to see to know how to fight."

All of a sudden a kunai came flying at me. "I don't think so." I then threw a kunai at it and all of a sudden, it started to rain kunai. I quickly grabbed my sword and blocked each one effortlessly. "Don't make this too easy for me." I said with a smirk. It was then that a man that wore clothing that reminded me of a bandit from one of the water villages appeared before me.

"I'm just getting started. If you say you'll drop out of the exams, I might just spare your life." He said. "I'll pass on the offer." I stated. "I will give you five seconds to get out of here though so you can save your own life." I offered. "Nice try." He said. He then started to reach for his kunai but before he even had the chance to touch them, I had already trapped him in my blood control.

"You really wanna try this?" I asked. I then started to squeeze my hand and made his blood stop flowing but let just enough flow for him to still be able to live. "You ready to give up yet?" I asked. "Yes, just please let me go." I then released my hold on him and he disappeared. I looked down at my new watch and noticed how late it was.

I then shadow flickered to where it would only be a five minute walk. When I arrived, Shikamaru and the rest of the group was there waiting for me. "What took you so long? I know it wasn't Shikamaru this time." Naruto asked. "Ran into a little trouble. Nothing I couldn't handle." I said. "What kind of trouble?" Shikamaru asked suspiciously. "I'll tell ya later. Let's just get this over with." And with that, we all went inside. When we got to the second floor, we noticed a big commotion. Two boys were blocking a doorway to a room marked 301 and there was a team getting beat up by them.

One member was a girl with brown hair up in two buns on either side of her head. She had on a pink top and black pants. The second was a boy with a bull cut and bushy eyebrows. His hair was all black and he wore a green jumpsuit. The other one was a boy with long brown hair and pale eyes. Based on his appearance, I'd guess him to be from the Hyuga clan.

"What's going on here guys?" I asked. "They won't let us through." Someone from the crowd yelled. "Why do you guys need to go through? You do realize this is just an illusion right? Babe, Haku, you two noticed this too right?" I asked. "What do you mean?" someone asked. "You idiots. This is only the second floor." Shikamaru said. All of a sudden, the illusion faded. "Very smart. You saw through an illusion. Don't think for a minute this is the hardest part of these exams. The hardest part is still yet to come." One of the boys said. With that, they disappeared.

We decided to make our way to the room. When we got there, I was surprised to see over a hundred ninjas in there from different clans. Amongst the variety were ninjas from the leaf, sand, rain, grass, waterfall, and sound. When we walked in, I noticed Shikamaru's best friend, Choji, and his squad. His squad was Ino Yamanaka and Sasuke Uchiha. Choji decided to come and talk with Shikamaru and Ino was flirting with and hanging on Sasuke as usual.

That's when I noticed a team that possessed a girl that was a good friend of mine back at the academy. "Hey Hinata." I said with a smile. She then came over and started talking to me and her squad followed. Her group consisted of Sakura Haruno and Shino Aburame.

I honestly felt bad for Hinata because she had to deal with that annoying pinkette Sakura. All she ever talks about is Sasuke. That's when I noticed my brother in the crowd of people. I ran at him full speed and gave him a big hug. "Kabuto!" I shouted in a childlike voice.

"Nice to see you too Raven." Kabuto said. "So what are you doing here? Are you dropping your team off or what?" I asked. "Actually it's kind of embarrassing." He said. "Come on tell me." I begged. "Well, you know how I'm a sensei?" Kabuto asked. "Yeah, so what?" I asked. "Well, I kinda never really passed the Chunin exams. The only reason I became a sensei is because I made a deal with the Hokage. In exchange for giving him perfect health, he would make me a sensei. The truth is this is my seventh year in the exams." Kabuto said.

"Really Kabuto? You are so much smarter than that. Hell you've trained with me for years and I know you can keep up with these guys." I said, clearly outraged. "I know sis, but I never really give it that much energy. Besides, if I had passed after all those years of failing I wouldn't have these cards that have info on everyone." He replied with a smirk.

As soon as he said that, Sasuke came up and started asking for information on two guys by the names of Rock Lee and Garra of the sand. I saw the picture of Lee on the card and noticed it was the kid from the second floor that was getting beat up. I wonder why Sasuke would want information on him.

Kabuto then went on to talk about the different clans and their backgrounds. Right when he got done talking about how small and mysterious the sound ninja's clan is, I noticed all eyes were on us. That's when I started noticing fast movement. Kabuto stood up and put his cards away. The next thing we know, a group of sound ninjas were right in front of us and Kabuto's glasses were broken.

He shrugged it off at first, but then something happened. He ended up going down to the ground and coughing like crazy. "Kabuto! Are you okay big bro?" I asked, kneeling down beside him and grabbing his arm. "Yeah…..I'm…..fine….." He managed to barely say. "What the hell did you do to my brother you little bastards!?" I shouted. "Raven! Look, I understand you're worried about me but you can't lose control again." Kabuto said.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with you little brat." One of the ninja said. "That's it! You're gonna pay!" I shouted, starting to do hand signs. "Raven stop!" Blaine, Naruto, Haku, and Kabuto shouted. "Shadow possession jutsu!" Shikamaru yelled. "Let go of me Shikamaru. I don't wanna have to hurt you too." I warned. "That's enough you little shits!" a voice shouted. All of a sudden, a cloud of smoke enveloped the classroom.

As soon as the smoke cleared, I noticed a man I recognized instantly. "Listen up! My name is Ibiki Morino and I'm your proctor. If you don't mind, it's time to begin." He said. "Blaine is that…" I started to ask. "Yep. Kiba, guys, meet my dad." Blaine said

"I may be your proctor, but I will soon be your worst nightmare." He said with an evil smirk. "For starters, you ninja from the sound better knock it off. Who told you you could fight? Do you wanna fail before we've even begun?" Ibiki shouted. "Sorry sir, it's our first time being here." One of the ninja said.

Ibiki gave a sly smirk and said "Listen up cause I'm only gonna say this once. There will be no combat between any of you. No attacking each other without my permission. Even with my permission, however, the use of lethal force is strictly prohibited. Anybody who even thinks about messing with me will be disqualified immediately. Got it?" He warned.

One of the sound ninja spoke up in a smartass tone and said "No fatal force? That's no fun." He said with a sly smirk. The room broke out in slight mischievous laughter. Ibiki just gave a smirk and said, "Now if we're ready, we'll start the first part of the exams. Hand over your paperwork. In turn, you will each be given a number. This number determines where you are going to be sitting. Once everyone has been seated, we will start the written test."

After about an hour, everyone was in their seats. Sadly, most of my group and I got separated. I laughed a little when Blaine and I came up and turned in our paperwork. Ibiki noticed us and looked at our numbers. We were supposed to sit next to each other, but knowing how his son and his son's best friend are with each other he made Blaine pick a number that was clear on the other side of the room.

"Okay everyone, pay attention. There are a few rules for this. Don't bother asking any questions because I won't answer them. If you have a question, oh well you should have paid attention the first time around. Rule number one, everyone starts out with a perfect score. A point will be taken away for every wrong answer. Rule number two, whether the team passes or fails is all determined on how well everyone on your team does. The scores from each member of a team will be added up and determine if you can carry on or if you get dropped. Rule number three, all these people you see sitting around the room are in charge of watching you closely to make sure you're not cheating. Every time you get caught, you lose two points from your score. If you are caught five times, you will be dismissed before the tests are even scored. If you want to be considered exceptional shinobi, then show us how exceptional you can be. One last thing, if anyone from a team fails, then the whole team fails. The final question won't be given until 15 minutes before test time is up. You have one hour. Begin!" He announced.

I looked at the questions with the understanding that it would be easy. I looked at them and only understood a few. The only problem was that I was sure the only reason I understood it was because I'm more advanced than everyone here. Naruto and Shikamaru are gonna be completely lost.

What I find weird is that they mark off two points every time you get caught cheating. Why not ask them to leave right then and there. That's technically what's supposed to happen anyway. That's when it clicked. He said not to get caught cheating. He never said we couldn't. The best thing for ninja is being able to gather information when you don't have much to work with. Question is, how can I communicate this to the others? That's when I realized, I could try this new jutsu I've been working on. It basically shows my teammates what I see. The only problem is I don't know how to communicate to them what I found out.

I then noticed how moist the air is. Where there's moisture, there's water. I then closed my eyes and focused on Shikamaru and Naruto's sense of sound so that the water in the air would travel to them and them alone. "Guys, it's Raven. I learned what this is about. We are supposed to cheat, but we are not allowed to get caught. I have been working on a new technique that will allow you to see what I see. I already know all the answers. With your permission, I would like to do this. What do ya say?" I whispered under my breath.

I looked at Shikamaru and he nodded. I then looked at Naruto and he nodded as well. "Suuiton: Sight Transfer Jutsu." I whispered and focused on the boys. I asked if it worked and they both nodded. No one else seemed to see what they were. I smirked and carried on with the test.

 _ **Timeskip 45 minutes**_

"Okay brats, listen up! This is the tenth and final question. However before I give you the question, I have more rules you need to be aware of. These rules are unique in regards to question ten. Listen close and don't let the rules frighten you. Rule number one, you all have a choice on whether or not you want the final question. If you refuse to take it though, you will get a zero. In other words, you fail. That, in turn, means your teammates fail as well. If you do choose to take the question and don't get it right, that means that you fail and you will never be able to take the Chunin exams ever again. Now if you are ready for the final question, if you don't wanna take it raise your hand and you can try again next year." Ibiki announced with an evil smirk. We sat and waited for a while to see if anyone would drop out.

A guy that was sitting next to Naruto raised his hand and said he was out. After that, half the people that didn't get caught cheating raised their hands and said they quit as well.

"Well, there are 78 of you left. For those of you that decided to stay, there is only one thing left to do. That would be to tell you you all have passed the first exam." Ibiki announced with a smile.

"Wait what's the tenth question?!" Sakura shouted. I released my jutsu I had on the boys and thought to myself _"Same old Ibiki. You never change."_ I then began to smile. "Are you all really that clueless? That was the tenth question. He was testing us to see if we would stick around no matter what the circumstances like a true shinobi would." I said with a smile.

"Wait, so all that work was pointless?!" Temari shouted. Ibiki then began to laugh and as did Blaine and I. "Quite the opposite actually. It was also a test to see how well you could gather information regardless of the circumstances." Ibiki replied. Temari then had a dumb look on her face and said "Oh, well that explains everything." "This part of the exam is now completed. I wish you all the best of luck."

All of a sudden, the window got smashed open and someone jumped through it. Two kunai were thrown and pinned a banner to the ceiling. "Hey now boys and girls, this is no time to be celebrating. I am your new proctor." A girl with fishnet clothing, a coat and purplish hair she had up in a hair tie said.

 _"It can't be…"_ I thought in shock. "My name is Anko Mitarashi." She said. I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes. It was her. It was really my long lost sister. "Follow me kiddos!" She shouted. Everyone just stared at her with blank faces. "You're early again Anko." Ibiki said annoyed. "How many are there?" she asked. "Ibiki, are you getting soft or something? You seriously let all of them pass?" "Or it could just be there's a stronger group of candidates this year." He said, not hiding his annoyance.

"They don't look that tough. Trust me; by the time I'm done half will be gone." She said with an evil smirk. "Listen up maggots; you all have had it way too easy so far. The real fun will begin in the morning. I'll let your senseis know where to meet me. Dismissed." She announced.

I hung back and waited for everyone to leave. "You coming babe?" Shikamaru asked. "I'll meet you guys outside. There's something I have to do." I said. "Okay." He said and took the rest of the group with him. I took a deep breath and walked up to Anko. _"She looks so different. She got so pretty and she looks so happy."_ I thought to myself.

"Excuse me, Anko Mitarashi?" I said shyly. "That's my name, don't wear it out. What can I do for ya?" She said with a smile. "Um I don't know if you remember me. It was a long time ago. I want you to think back about ten years ago. You ran away from home and changed your name. You left an abusive father and a little sister." I said. Her smile vanished and she touched her neck.

"I'm sorry kid; you must have the wrong person." She said. "Your sister's name was Raven Tenshi wasn't it?" I asked. "Who are you?" She asked, looking at me with sad eyes. "I am Raven Tenshi…. It's nice to see you again big sister." I said starting to feel tears roll down my cheeks.

"No. You can't be." She said, starting to cry as well. "I'm afraid I am." I said. "I'm sorry this is a mistake." I said, starting to turn away. She then grabbed my arm and pulled me close to her. I felt her tears fall on my head. "How is this possible?" She whispered.

I didn't know how to respond. Father never told me what to do if I saw my sister. I thought I needed to do the right thing and tell her the truth. I then realized that if I did that, I would surely lose her again. I decided to lie instead. "Dad sent me on a mission and I realized I had an opportunity to run away. I ran off the first chance I got." I said through my sobs.

"How long have you been here?" She asked. "Eight years." I said. She just held me closer to her. After a few minutes of silence, she asked where I was staying. That's when I filled her in on what's been happening since I got to Konoha. I told her what my fake back story was and told her I made up the story so I didn't have to remember the past.

"You're the reason Uncle Zabuza is living here now? I thought it was team Kakashi that brought him back." She said. "Yeah, it was." I said. "No. You aren't training to be a ninja are you?" She asked worriedly. "Anko, that's all I know how to do okay. I don't have a choice." "Look, we'll talk about it later okay? You go home and get some rest for the exams tomorrow. I love you. Stay safe." She said. She then pulled me into a tight hug and let me go.

We said our goodbyes and I went back to the cabin with Shikamaru and went to bed.

 _ **Timeskip the next morning**_

The next morning, we were all where our senseis told us to be. We were all looking at a gate that was in front of a forest. "Where are we?" Naruto asked. "It's called the 44th battle training zone. We call it The Forest of Death.

 _ **A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter! I hope you guys liked it. I am so sorry it took so long to write. I have been extremely busy lately. I am not gonna lie though; I almost cried writing the part where Raven is talking to Anko. Anyway I'll try to update as soon as I possibly can. Until next time, take care.**_

 _ **B/N: Damn that was a good chapter. The lemon was good though there's a secret behind that. *winks at Raven* I actually had to do things this time around yay! It made me almost cry just reading the part with Raven and Anko just like the scene between Kakashi and Obito in my story. Super impressed with this chapter and just think we are so close to our little secret project. Ahh don't you just love torturing the readers like this. So that's all I gotta say Cya! Guys.**_


	14. Chapter 14: The Chunin Exams Part II

**_A/N: Hey guys I am back with a new chapter. I am so sorry for not updating sooner. My mom kicked me out, so I have more time to write now. My boyfriend also left me so I don't have to deal with him interfering with my writing time anymore. Sadly, my work schedule has been keeping me pretty busy. Well, enough talking about life, let's get to the chapter!_**

 ****We all stood and marveled at the forest. _"No….not this soon….I just got Anko back!"_ I thought in horror. "You okay babe? You look worried about something." Shikamaru asked worriedly. I snapped my head up and smiled. "Hmm? Oh I'm fine Shik-" "Aunt Raven!" I voice shouted, cutting me off. Right then, I noticed my nephew, Konohamaru, and his friends with him. "Um hi guys. What are you doing here? We are about to take the second part of the exam." "We're here to interview you for our paper at the academy Aunt Raven." He said with a smile.

"Well, that's very flattering hun but nows not really the time." I said. "What's going on here?!" Anko shouted. "Sorry Anko, Konohamaru mentioned something about an interview for a paper. You know how I said I got adopted by the hokage, well this is my nephew. I'll get rid of him if you want?" I offered. "Oh yeah. That's right I forgot about the hokage mentioning they wanted an interview with me and some of the test takers." Anko said with a blush.

"To those of you that are being interviewed, be nice to the interviewers and treat them with respect! As for the rest of you, just hang out and we'll be done as soon as we can!" Anko announced.

 ** _Timeskip 15 minutes_**

Anko is currently being interviewed. I need to talk to her and make sure there isn't gonna be a problem with me doing this part of the exam. It's not like she has a choice, but at the same time she kinda does have a say.

I decided I'd just walk up and interrupt. After all, Konohamaru isn't gonna do anything to his aunt. "Excuse the interruption bub, I was just wondering how much longer your interview with Anko is gonna take." I said politely. "Sis, don't be so rude!" Anko snapped. "Sis?! What's she talking about Aunt Raven?" Konohamaru asked.

"Well, you know how I came from a bad home before I came here? Remember how I said I had a sister that disappeared? Well, this is my long lost sister. The exams are the reason we got reunited." I explained. "Wow that is so cool. Konohamaru, we have got to put this in the article. This could show how the exams can pull people closer together." The little girl, Moegi, exclaimed.

"Will you do it Aunt Raven?" My nephew asked. "Anko, are you up for it?" I asked. "Of course." She replied with a smile. "Great, so what were you two like growing up?" He asked. "I was too young to remember, but I'd say we got along pretty well. She practically raised me when mom left." I answered honestly. "Yeah I stepped in and played the mother when mom was gone and I really took care of you when mom left." Anko said.

"So, why did you leave your little sister behind when you left?" Moegi asked. "I've always wondered that too." I said, looking at Anko. "Well, our father was really abusive. He put his work before anything else and so he'd leave us with our uncle over the weekend. Our uncle had a mission and I went with him. Of course, Raven was too young to go at the time. Kabuto ended up staying with her and our cousin. I saw an opportunity and ran the first chance I got." She admitted.

"Why didn't you go back for her?" the other boy, Udon, asked. "Well, I wanted to. The thing is I had assumed that it would be dangerous for me to go back to her. I ran and never looked back. In all honesty, I thought about her every day. I was always worried about her and wondering if she was able to take care of herself because I knew all too well that our pathetic father wasn't going to. I never thought I would see her again." She admitted once more.

"How did you feel when you found out you had lost your sister only a year after losing your mother?" Moegi asked. "I was heartbroken. I felt like it was my fault that her and mom left. Of course, now that I'm older, I understand it wasn't because of me. For a four year old, of course, you don't think like that. I worried about her. Like she said, I never thought I would see her again." I replied, forcing a smile. "And now you too are reunited again thanks to these exams. How does it feel?" Konohamaru asked. "It feels very reassuring to know that she was able to take care of herself without her big sister there to protect her. I'm just happy to finally have my little sister back." Anko replied. "I feel the same way. I really missed having my sister around, but I'm glad she found a home and is living a happy life." I said with a smile.

"Thank you for the interview. One more question, can we have a picture of you two?" they asked. "Sure!" we replied at the same time. Anko then put her arm around me and I put my hands on my hips and gave a big smile. "Can we both get a copy of that later?" I asked. "Of course! Just come to my house after this part of the exam and I'll give you both of the copies." Konohamaru said with a smile.

"While I have you here, can we interview just you now Aunt Raven?" he asked. "Sure. After you're done with me I'll show you where my team is training and you can interview them while I have a sisterly chat with Anko." I replied. "Okay great!" Moegi exclaimed. "So, tell us about yourself." Udon said. "Okay, well I'm Raven Tenshi-Sarutobi. I am 14 years old and am currently dating Shikamaru Nara. I am the adopted daughter of the hokage and the adopted sister of Naruto Uzumaki-Sarutobi. I am one of the most talented Genin in the village. I actually have only been on one dangerous mission, but that's only because of the stupid counsel saying that Genin shouldn't be given difficult or life threatening missions. The other Genin in my squad are Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Uzumaki-Sarutobi. They are both pretty powerful as well." I finished.

"Great, tell us about them." Konohamaru said. "Well, Naruto is kind of a goofball. He pulls pranks and acts like he takes nothing serious, but in all reality he's really gifted. He is one of the few that I'd say has potential to become a hokage and a great one at that. With him, it's all fun and games until it's time to get serious. When that happens, he turns into someone who is not to be messed with.

As for Shikamaru, he is an amazing ninja. His use of chakra control is just awesome. He is one heck of a fighter too. That shadow possession jutsu alone is enough to make him terrifying. He acts like he doesn't care about anything and says everything is a drag, but that's only because everything is just too easy for him. I personally know how good he is because I spar with him sometimes. Not to mention the fact that when we first met we fought. He was actually a pretty tough opponent. I actually had to try a little bit with him. He is just a completely strong ninja." I replied with a smile.

 ** _Timeskip 25 minutes_**

Twenty minutes later, they finally concluded my interview. I then showed them where they could find the rest of my squad and I went to find my sister. "Hey Anko, can we talk for a minute?" I asked. "Yeah, what about?" she asked cheerfully. "Well….I was wondering if you are seriously okay with me doing this exam. I don't want me being your little sister blinding your better judgment." I explained.

"Look, I hate that you are training to be a ninja. Hell, I think I've made that pretty clear. I also know that you have every right to take the exam. I talked it over with a few people and we decided that Kakashi will chain me to a tree and not let me go until you get to the tower." She stated. "Thank you Anko. I know this isn't easy for you, but this is something I have to do. It's the only life I have ever known." I then hugged her and began to cry.

"Hey now, stop with the tears. If you cry, it shows weakness to the others. It will put you and your squad at the top of everyone's hit list. Just promise me you'll stay alive okay?" Anko said, lifting my chin up and wiping my tears. "I promise." I replied.

 ** _Timeskip 2 hours_**

Two hours later, we all met up outside the gate and awaited instruction. "Before we begin, I have something for you all to look at." Anko announced. She then reached into her pocket and took out a bunch of forms. "Don't worry; it's just a couple of standard consent forms. Please read your form and sign it. It just states that you are aware of the risk that you might not make it back from this. If something were to happen and your form was not filled out, then it would be my responsibility. Rave, would you please pass these out?" Anko announced, handing me the papers.

"This test will test every one of your survival skills. First, I'll give you all a map of the terrain. This place has forty-four entrance gates. In the center of this forest, there is a locked tower. It is exactly ten kilometers from each of the gates. In this small confined area, you will undergo the survival test. The test will consist of an anything goes battle to get your hands on these Heaven and Earth scrolls. You are to fight in order to achieve one of each. There are currently twenty-six teams here so half will be going after the Heaven scroll, and half will be going for the Earth scroll. I will hand one scroll to each team and that's what you'll be going for. Your entire squad must bring one of each scroll to the tower. You must finish this test in five days time. This test also sees how you deal with working behind enemy lines. This is supposed to be a grueling test." She explained.

"Now there are some ways you can get disqualified. The first way is if not everyone from the team can make it to the tower in five days. Number two, is if a member cannot continue. The final and most important rule is that none of you may open your scrolls until you and your team has reached the tower. The scroll part is to test your integrity. As a ninja, you will be asked to carry important documents. This will show if you have what it takes to resist the urge to look at what you're delivering. Now that we have explanations out of the way, take your consent forms over there and you will get your scrolls. After that, each team will pick a gate and will be let inside. One last word of advice," she sighed then looked at me as she shouted "Just don't die!"

Hinate, Kabuto, Choji and Blaine's teams all came over and sat next to my team. We all started forming an alliance when we noticed some teams going up and getting their scrolls. The team went behind a curtain and got their scrolls there. "Well, looks like it's a good thing we're teaming up because it looks like we won't know what team has which scroll. Looks like we have to figure out how to figure out who has what." I said with a smile.

"Wait, where did Ino and Sakura go?" Choji asked. We then noticed them starting to fight. Shikamaru and I both jumped in and pulled them apart. "Babe, take Ino over there and I'll talk with her in a minute. I'm gonna have a word with Sakura." I said aggravated. "What? She started it." Sakura complained. "Listen here and listen good, I don't like you and I also don't like Ino. You two are really fucking annoying and childish. If you two fuck up this test for us, I will personally end you. If you don't believe me, look at what I did to that sand ninja a few weeks ago. Either knock it off, or I will personally do that to you." I threatened. "Yes ma'am." Sakura said shakily. "Good. Every time you and Ino get into it, I will have Blaine trap you in your own personal nightmares." I said with a grin.

"I promise I won't fight with her." She said. "Good." I replied with a grin. "Now sit your ass down and finish your form." I ordered through gritted teeth. She then sped all the way back to the group and sat down with her mouth shut. I then walked over and delivered the same threat to Ino and got the exact same reaction. Once Ino and I got back to the group, I added in that the rules also apply too if they fangirl over Sasuke anymore. They reluctantly agreed to it.

 ** _Timeskip thirty minutes_**

We all ended up getting our scrolls and going to our separate gates. Our group of friends agreed that we would meet up at a tree next to the tower in two days time. If one of the teams doesn't have the scroll they are looking for, the others will help them. I also summoned Crystal and Rin to fly above the woods to watch us. Crystal will take her best siblings with the sharpest eyes to watch us and each one will have Rin's swiftest siblings with them. If a raven spots one of us in trouble, the swift raven will come and report it to the closest team.

Before we all split off, we told each other which gate we would be at. At gate 16 will be Hinate's team. At gate 27 will be Choji's team. At gate 12 is my team. At gate 38 will be Kabuto and his old squad. The final team, Blaine and Haku's team, will be at gate 41. The second the clock hit 3:30, the gates flew open and Anko told us to begin.

My team and I agreed to find high ground so we could have a good vantage point. As soon as we got to our destination, we heard loud screams. I called for Crystal to come down and asked if it was any of our people. She said that Blaine's team just caught a team. I smirked and said "Yep, sounds like my brother. One team has a scroll, four more to go."

"Where are we gonna find one?" Naruto asked. "Don't you remember Raven's sensory technique? We can just use that. All we have to do is cover her." Shikamaru said. "Alright well can we do that in about five minutes? I've gotta pee." Naruto complained. "Ugh this is why I told you to go earlier." I said. "I didn't have to go then." He complained. "What a drag." Shikamaru said. "Just find a bush or something." Shikamaru said, annoyed as usual.

Naruto then walked off. "So I was thinking that maybe I could teach Naruto to pick up on chakra levels. That way, at least two of us can tell a difference in a person in case someone tries to shift into one of us." I explained. "How long will that take?" Shika asked. "As long as Kurama wishes to cooperate, about five minutes. I'll have to knock him out first." I explained. "Knowing your brother, he'll probably be the first to pass out. You can do it then." He said. "Sounds good."

Naruto then came back, but something seemed different. _"Isobu, any changes in chakra level?"_ I thought to myself. _"Yeah quite a bit. It seems his chakra has been cut in half. This isn't Naruto."_ He said. I then got in a fighting stance and had my hands ready to go. "Who are you? You sure as hell aren't my brother." I asked. The false Naruto smirked and said "What gave it away?" "Your chakra level is lower than Naru's. Only jinchuuriki have high levels of chakra. You do not." I explained.

In a puff of smoke, a man in a yellow jumpsuit and a mask on his face appeared. "So you caught me. Big deal, I'm still taking your scroll." He said. "Just hand it over." Shikamaru and I both showed no sign of letting down our guard. "Fine, I guess I'll have to take both of you out then." The man then started to charge at us. Shikamaru and I both jumped out of the way. "Fun or fast way?" I asked. "Hmm, how about we have a little fun with him." Shikamaru said. I gave an evil smirk and replied "As you wish."

"Great thing about this place is the moisture." I said with a smirk. "Ninja art: hidden mist jutsu!" Shikamaru and I met up on a tree branch. "Can you see okay?" I asked. "Barely, but yeah." He replied. "You think this will stall him long enough for you to find Naruto?" I asked. "Yeah, I should be able to." He said. "Don't bother." A voice behind us said.

I had my hand on my sword and spun around to find Haku. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "A raven told my team that you guys were in battle. Blaine and Kiba said you guys could handle it, but I decided to come make sure. I will find Naru. You two fight." He said and disappeared into the mist. "Okay, I've got a new plan.

After I explained my plan, I gave him a quick kiss and went to the tree on the other side of the field. I then did a few hand signs and whispered "Water style: water demon jutsu." Soon enough, a dark creature with water-like eyes formed out of the mist. "Rip his soul." I ordered. "I have no weapon to do so my lady." He replied. "You will see what I have planned soon enough." I said.

He then bowed and took off. I then sat back and watched the magic of my plan unfold. The demon zipped down to the boy and slashed his chest. A kunai with a paper bomb attached then flew down and the demon caught it. He then plunged the blade into the guy's stomach and soon a blue strand started to leave his body. After I sensed his temperature start to get low, I released the demon and cleared the fog.

"Still want that scroll?" I asked. "Rookie mistake coming alone." And with that, he retreated. "How did you learn to summon that?" Shikamaru asked in shock. "What can I say; my uncle is the demon of the mist." I said with a shrug. "Looks like we missed the fun." Haku said. I then reached down and picked up the kunai. On the paper bomb were blue strands. I then tucked it away before anyone could notice I had taken it.

Haku and Naruto then said their goodbyes and we sat and made camp. While we were getting ready to set up a guard and hunting schedule, a huge gust of wind flew by. Once it cleared, a path was imbedded into the ground. "Friend or foe?" Shikamaru asked. "I'd say foe." Naruto said, wiping blood off his cheek. "Everyone, get into a hiding position."

After ten minutes, Shikamaru found me. "Hold on." I said. I then closed my eyes and sensed his chakra. It was in fact Shikamaru. "Okay, you're good." I said. "How do you know?" he asked. "Because, your chakra is a cross between my sister's and Blaine's. Anko's chakra is powerful but good and Blaine's is powerful but darkish. Your's is pretty easy to separate from others." I said. That's when Naruto showed up. "Hey guys, what's up?" He said with a smile.

He looked the same as he always had, but the chakra was different. "Nice try. I will admit, you did better than the last one." I complemented before throwing a kunai. "What the hell babe?" Shikamaru asked. The imposter Naruto then dodged it effortlessly. "What he said." He said. "See, though Naruto is fast, he would still never be able to dodge that kunai like that." I said. I then kicked the fake in the mouth and sent him flying.

"Well aren't you clever?" a female voice said. A long tongue then licked the blood and changed into their form. It was a grass ninja. She then took out her scroll. She could tell by the look on Shikamaru's face that was the scroll we needed. She then shoved her scroll down her throat. "Looks like by the end of this battle, one of us will be dead and one of us will have the others scroll." She said.

Shikamaru and I both looked at her and all of a sudden, my vision was filled with Shikamaru dying and my father being the one to do it. I fell to the ground frozen in fear. I looked over and noticed Shikamaru frozen as well. "Don't worry, I'll make this quick and painless." She said. _"Come on Raven, you know this is an illusion. This is the same thing Blaine always did. You know this isn't real!"_ I then stood up as much as I could and grabbed my sword.

Just as she was about to hit me with her kunai, Shikamaru and I got grabbed and carried to a nearby tree. "Raven, snap out of it!" Blaine shouted. He then smacked me as hard as he could in the face and eventually I was able to move again. "I expected more from you! That girls jutsu was only half the strength of mine if that!" He shouted angrily. I then started to caress my already bruised cheek. "Sorry, I freaked." I said. "I'll go and find Naruto. Kiba, do you think you and Akamaru can take care of her until Shikamaru and Raven can fight?" Haku asked. "Yeah, we can take her. Blaine, get them in fighting condition as soon as you can. I'm not sure how long we can take her." Kiba replied. "I'll light a fire under their asses. Don't worry babe." Blaine said with a smile. Haku then left to find Naruto and Kiba kissed Blaine and left.

"Before I wake him up, I need to ask you something. You do know that this 'girl' is really your father right?" Blaine asked. "No I didn't have time to notice. Is it really him?" I asked. "It's obvious. I was the one that taught him how to even scratch the surface on the nightmare jutsu. Plus, look at his clothing. Who else would dress exactly like him? Plus, who else could do that thing with their tongue?" Blaine said. "Well, I've never met anyone else from the grass villages so I didn't know if it was a trait they all shared." I countered."Ugh, I swear I'm the smart one of us." He said. "Just bring Shika back! That is, of course, if you don't want my dad to tear Kiba to shreds first." I said. "Fine but I'm only doing it to protect Kiba." He grumbled.

He then smacked Shikamaru, giving us matching bruises. "Ow fuck! Thanks Blaine." Shikamaru said. All of a sudden Kiba jumped up and said "Guys, we've got company!" All of a sudden the 'girl' had a snake-like form and climbed the tree. We all jumped back and threw shuriken at it. The snake then fell and our opponent shed the skin and came through the body. "I sense your fear and desperation. It's only the matter of the prey not wanting to let down its guard in the presence of its predator." He/she said with an evil laugh. He/she then started to crawl after Akamaru but was interrupted by a couple shuriken and needles. "Glad we didn't miss all of the fun." Haku said with Naruto at his side.

"Nice of you to join us." I said. "I'll make short work of this." Haku said. "Ninja art: Crystal Ice Mirror!" All of a sudden, our enemy was surrounded by ice mirrors and Haku was at the center of it. "Haku don't!" I shouted. All of a sudden, a giant snake appeared and shattered all the glass. I then saw Haku go flying back into Naruto's arms. _"Damnit!"_ I thought. "Nice try you little brats." He/she said with an evil laugh. The snake then lunged forward and knocked Naruto off the tree branch he was on.

"This meal should make my pet stronger! Finish them!" He/she shouted. Just as Naruto was falling, I felt something click. I looked up and saw Naruto had kicked the snake and took Haku to safety. When he turned to face the snake, his eyes resembled that of a fox. Their color went from the beautiful blue to a fiery orangeish red. _"Watch him Raven, this is my older brother."_ Isobu said. _"Father, what have you done!"_

Just as my brother was about to strike, my father used the fireball jutsu and sent Naruto flying. He seemed to be knocked out. "Raven, was that what I think it was?" Shikamaru asked in shock. "Unfortunately." I answered. "Kiba, get Naruto and Haku to safety. We'll take care of this." I ordered. Kiba then followed orders and took off.

"Let's see what you can do little Raven." He/she said, charging for me. I began to unsheathe my sword when Naruto blocked the snakes path with kunai plunged into the snakes head. "You already hurt my boyfriend….I'll be damned before I let you hurt my sister!" Naru shouted angrily. He then looked up at me and I could see he had grown fangs and his eyes still resembled the fox. All of a sudden, a snake-like tongue lurched down and tangled around Naruto.

I looked up and noticed it was my fathers. I unsheathed my sword and shouted "Let him go right now before I cut that tongue from your body!" I then started to let off my blue aura. My father seemed to ignore my threat and pulled Naru closer to him. "I see. When you're angry a little bit of the nine tailed spirit is unleashed." He/she began to chuckle and began to start a jutsu I knew all too well.

He had to use it on me once in a while as a child. The tips of his claws emanated a purple aura. "Five pronged seal!" He/she then pushed the claws into my brother's body. An earsplitting scream came from Naruto. He then passed out as my father grabbed our scroll. My brother then got tossed to the side. My father then seemed to notice my presence. He then made the snake disappear and he stared and chuckled at me.

My eyes then turned to an electric blue. "Let's see how strong you are." My father said. "With pleasure." I smirked. I then put my sword away and decided to start with hand to hand combat. I charged at my father and swung at his/her head. He dodged it effortlessly and struck me in the stomach. "Don't forget my daughter, you may have to hold back, but don't go too easy." I then smirked and said "I'm just getting started." My clone then disappeared and I came charging at full speed with my sword in hand. "I'm impressed. When did you trade out the clone?" He/she asked.

"A good shinobi never tells their tricks." I then flipped over his head and began to swing. I then slashed through his stomach and he disappeared. "Not bad." I said with a smirk. I then saw him running at top speeds around me. "Suuiton: water dragon jutsu!" A big water dragon went straight for my father who then went underground and was charging toward me.

As he came up to get me, I hit him with the hilt of my sword and sent him flying. Soon, the body turned to mud. "Wow I'm impressed. Shadow clone and substitution? How do you find the time?" I taunted. I then backflipped as he charged me from behind. I then started to strike his body, making sure I hit every point I could think of that would cause the most pain. I forgot the most important thing though, he is no ordinary person.

He then managed to dodge a few attacks effortlessly. He caught me off guard and started beating the crap out of me. I managed to put a few small bombs on his back without him realizing it. As I layed down on the ground, he approached me. "I expected more from you Raven." The bombs then went off and he went down.

I jumped to a nearby branch and did my signature handsigns. "Suuiton: Liquid blood control jutsu!" Just as I got him under my control, a giant wave of flames engulfed my father's body. "What the?" Shikamaru said. "About time you guys showed up." I said with a smile. Sasuke came out of the shadows. "Well, when we got the call we were in the middle of grabbing our scroll." Sasuke said. "Yeah, plus Choji wouldn't put his snacks down long enough for us to actually get done faster." Ino complained.

I noticed Sasuke had the Sharingan eyes. "About time your bloodline came into effect." I said. Just as I said this, everyone except for Blaine and I started to fall to the ground in pain. "So young for someone of the Uchiha clan to develop the Sharingan eye and have somewhat of a handle on it." My father's actual voice chuckled. "You will do nicely." He then took off his disguise. "You are definitely just like your brother, though I sense you are more special than Itachi." He said.

"How the hell do you know my brother?" Sasuke asked, dumbstruck. My father began to chuckle. "My name is Orochimaru. Let's just say, your brother and I go way back. In regards as to how I know him, well, that's not important. I have reasons for being here. I will reveal them the next time we meet. First, you will all pass this exam with flying colors. This will only happen if you defeat my sound ninja. Until we meet again, allow me a parting gift." My father said. He then stretched himself over to Sasuke and bit into his neck. "That's enough!" I shouted.

I knew exactly what that mark was. It's a curse mark my father specialized in. My father then went back to his normal self and laughed maniacally. Sasuke then fell to the ground in agony. "What the hell did you do to him?" Ino shouted in frustration. "Let's just say, he will soon seek my power and come find me. Until then, fairwell." My father then vanished. As soon as he was gone, everyone instantly felt relief in regards to their pain. We all ran and circled Sasuke who was screaming in pain.

 ** _Flashback 11 years ago_**

My mother had just left us. My father was pushing us to train hard. Anko was 12 and I was 3. My father had noticed that I was the stronger of his two daughters during training. "Raven darling, come here my child." He called. "Yes father!" I shouted and started running toward him. My sister was watching with a suspicious look on her face. She then started to quietly walk as close as she could to me without my father noticing.

"My darling Raven, I have a surprise for you. I hope you like it." My father said starting to lurch down to my neck. "What is it papa?" I asked with excitement. "You will see. It is a way to ensure we will be together forever. This may hurt a bit." My father then smirked and grabbed a hold of me. He was about to plunge his fangs into my neck when my sister jumped in the way of the impact.

She then began to moan in pain and fell to her knees. "Damn you child! That curse…I mean gift can only be given to one person per bloodline!" My father shouted, obviously outraged. "Anko!" I shouted and rushed to my sister's side. I looked at her neck and noticed a small symbol start to form on her neck where she was bitten. "This is no gift. This is a curse! I….eh…..will be….damned before I let you…do this to my sister…." She struggled to say.

 ** _Flashback ends_**

"What the hell is that?!" Ino screamed. "It's a curse mark. I've only ever seen it once. It's a mark meaning he will definitely meet with that guy again." I said. "That is of course, if he survives." I said. "What do you mean 'survives'?!" Ino shouted. "I have only seen this once before…..I saw it with my sister. She got cold and clammy and was close to death. It took her a whole two days for her to finally wake up. After that happened to her, I studied curse marks to see how long she'd be out or if she would even wake up. If he wakes up, the man will call for him when he needs him. He will then be the man's own personal puppet. As for when he will wake up, that's all up to him. You just better pray his body is strong enough to handle this." I said.

We all agreed to set up camp and start doing a rotation. One team will stay up and guard Sasuke, Naruto and Haku. One team will stay awake and stand guard over the camp. The rest will sleep. Ino and Choji chose to stay awake and keep the first watch on the boys. Shikamaru and I chose to stay awake and guard the camp.

Blaine and Kiba chose to catch up on sleep. We would all switch out in an hour. This was going to be a long night.

 ** _Timeskip 9AM_**

The night went without a single conflict. We all went through our shifts and slept peacefully. Sasuke has started breathing normally since around 2 last night. I reassured the group during the shift change that it was a good sign. It took my sister 3 days to start breathing normally. The only bad thing was his fever still remains.

All of a sudden, a team of ninja from The Sound showed up. "About time you showed up. I was beginning to think we would have to hunt you down." I said with a smirk. "Raven, let us handle this. He hurt our teammate. It is only fair we hurt his puppets now." Ino said. "I'll tell you what, Shika and I will take the guy with the bandaged head. Ino, you and Choji will take the chick. Blaine, you and Kiba take down the other guy with the spiky hair. I'll make some clones to watch the boys." I said.

They all nodded in agreement. I then made some shadow clones and we all got into formation to defeat our opponents. I signaled to Shika that we need to lure the target away from the others. I walked over and created a clone. I then changed her to Sasuke and made Sasuke look like me while Shikamaru distracted our target.

I looked around and noticed Ino had done her mind transfer to get control of the girl and Choji was spinning into a ball. Blaine trapped his target in his nightmare jutsu while Kiba and Akamaru both turned into gusts of wind and crashed into the target. I then took the fake Sasuke and started to run. "Hey mummy man, you want Sasuke so badly? Well come and get him!" I shouted. He then followed us deep into a wooded area.

When we got there, I left the fake Sasuke in the center of the field while Shika and I hid in a tree. "I'll tell you what, I put up my hidden mist and you put him in your shadow possession. I will then send an arsenal of ravens to swoop down and get him. I was able to grab one of Haku's needles that are drenched in poison.

The poison will not kill him, but he will be out cold for a couple days." I said. "Sounds good to me." Shika replied. When the man got there, I created the hidden mist. "What the-?" he shouted. "Ninja Art: Shadow Possession Jutsu!" "Summoning jutsu: Raven Arsenal!" I then put the needle in my sword and slashed his arm, leaving the poisonous needle in his skin. What Shika doesn't know, is that the poison actually _will_ kill our target.

When we returned to the others, Sasuke was awake and he was pissed. The curse mark had appeared to spread. His whole body let off a powerful purple aura. The mark looked like lava on his body as it spread. His Sharingan was out. Everyone stood in shock at his appearance. Just then, Ino went back to her body and everyone fled for cover.

The idiot with the spiky hair decided to send a sonic wave toward Sasuke. He ended up hitting him and sending him clear to the other side of the field. "Fire Style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu!" A bunch of fire went towards the spiky haired guy with shuriken hidden in the flames. Sasuke then ripped him from limb to limb breaking a lot of his bones. He was about to head toward the girl when I did my blood control on him and cooled his blood.

The curse then disappeared and so did the purple aura. The girl then grabbed their scrolls and set them on the ground. She then took her teammate and walked away from us and disappeared. "How did you know that would work?" Shika asked. "Because it worked on my sister." I said. We then surrounded Sasuke to see if he was okay. I walked him over to where Naru and Haku were sleeping and told him to just rest.

"Looks like we missed the fun." Kabuto said with a smirk.

 ** _Timeskip 45 minutes_**

"Wow, we really did miss a lot." I explained to Kabuto. It kinda helped that I explained everything to, not only Kabuto, but to the boys after they woke up all at the same time. Well, it's been two days. According to Malina, Crystal's sister, Hinate and her team are already there. What do you say we start heading out? Kabuto asked with a smile.

 ** _Timeskip 2 hours_**

We have officially reached the temple. I met up where the group agreed to meet up. "Wow, I didn't realize you were all together." Hinate said, giving me a hug. "What do ya say we all go in?" We all nodded in agreement and collapsed inside. "You guys really need to pay attention to surroundings. Check out this note I found on the door." Blaine said, holding a piece of paper. Naruto reached up and grabbed the note. He then started to read the letter aloud.

 _"_ _Congratulations on making it to the temple! Please open your scrolls and await instruction. Once you here instruction, please make your way to your appointed rooms and get freshened up. Once you're done, feel free to make it to the cafeteria for some food. –Anko"_ "FOOOOOOOOD!" Naruto and Choji shouted. "Naruto, Choji, calm down. Let's undo the scrolls first." I said.

"Who wants to go first?" Blaine asked. "I guess we will." Ino said. They then opened the scrolls and had them cross each other. In a puff of smoke, a spiky black haired man with a beard and a cigarette in his mouth appeared. "Asuma Sensei!" Choji and Ino shouted. They both ran up and hugged their sensei.

"I guess we'll go next." Blaine said. He then repeated what Choji's team did and in a puff of smoke, my uncle appeared. Next was Kabuto's team. Anko appeared as a stand-in for their sensei. Next was my team. When we undid our scrolls, Kakashi appeared. "Congratulations team. I knew you would succeed." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

It was finally Hinate's team's turn. They undid their scrolls and I expected Kurenai to appear, but instead a young woman appeared. She had electric blue eyes with brown hair and blonde highlights back in a hairtie. She was a little shorter than Blaine and wore a pink floral kimono. She also looks very similar to Blaine.

"Ayumi? What are you doing here?" Blaine asked. "Who is she?" I asked. "She's my twin sister." He replied. "Sorry for the surprise bro, but someone needed to step in for mom on account of her being sick." Ayumi said with a smile.

 ** _Timeskip an hour and a half_**

We eventually got sent to our rooms and we all met down in the cafeteria an hour later. After a half hour we finally finished a well-deserved meal. "I couldn't eat another bite." Naruto said. "Oh really?" I asked. All of a sudden, Kakashi came out of the kitchen and set a birthday cake down right in front of Naruto. On the cake was the villages symbol and orange icing that read ' _happy 14_ _th_ _birthday Naruto!'_

We all broke out into a chorus and sang happy birthday to him. "Here's a gift I made for you." I said. I handed him a small box. He opened it and inside was a small, golden locket. He opened it and inside was a picture of him as a baby and his parents on the right and a picture of me, him, Haku, Shika, and Sarutobi on the left. "I know your parents are probably very proud of you. Happy birthday bro." I said.

"Nice gift, I believe he will like mine and Blaine's though." Ayumi said. We all went outside and Blaine and Ayumi held hands and said the same thing. "Yin-Yang Style: Spirit Calling Jutsu summoning Kushina and Minato." All of a sudden, Kushina and Minato appeared and gave Naruto a hug and said happy birthday.

We all agreed to go to bed and give them some alone time. I peered out the window and saw them give Naruto a fox charm for his sword. "Happy birthday Naru….you deserve it…" And with that I went straight to bed and curled up with Shikamaru. It didn't take long for me to pass out.

 **A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. I am so sorry it took so long, I've been really busy. I hope you enjoyed! Until next time, cya! P.S. Happy Birthday Naruto Uzumaki!**


	15. Chapter 15: Unexpected Plans

**A/N: Hello my loyal readers! I am back with another chapter. I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long I've been busy with school and work and it has just been hectic. I've had choir stuff and I work about 22 hours a week so it's hard to find time to write. Without further adieu here is the new chapter.**

 **B/N: Bout damn time holy fuck. She is also just super lazy don't let her lie to you guys. Yeah I'm looking at you Raven.**

The next morning we all went down for breakfast. Naruto still had marks on his face that signified he had been crying. "Where are your parents?" asked Sakura. "Part of the jutsu is that it can only bring the dead back for about 2 hours. Blaine and I have been trying to make the dead last longer, but haven't gotten very far yet." Ayumi said with a smile. Just as we were talking about our two days in the forest, Anko walked in. "Hey guys, what's up?" She said with a smile on her face. I could tell she was trying to hide something but decided it best to wait until everyone went to the training room.

Once everyone went in, I pulled her aside. "Anko, what's wrong?" I asked. "What? Nothing's wrong." She said awkwardly. "Anko don't you fucking lie to me. You're my sister and I can tell when something is wrong." I said. "Fine. I was told that a team had been killed and someone was impersonating one of the victims. I found out it was dad. I ordered Kakashi to let me go. Normally, he wouldn't. Because of the circumstances, however, he was obligated to. I tracked dad and fought him. Ever since I saw him, my curse mark has been hurting like hell." She explained reluctantly.

"The hokage and I have been trying to figure out what to do. We discovered that he's after Sasuke. We agreed to keep it quiet for now. Sarutobi did a technique on me that subsides the pain." "Anko, I have to tell you something." I said. I then explained what happened in the forest with dad. "Raven, can you take out the poison like you did for me that one time when I was so obsessed with doing dads bidding?" She asked.

"I suppose but I would have to take a soul to do that." I said. "How did you do it on me then? Whose soul did you take?" She asked. "Remember that one training session I had with Uncle Zabuza?" I asked. "Yeah…" She replied. "What I actually did during that time was take on a minor mission. It was just a wild boar loose in the city. Uncle Zabuza showed me the water demon jutsu and I used it to take the boar's soul. I slipped it in your drink and I went in with my blood control and made the soul go into your bloodstream. I did a total cleansing and it took away the poison that was controlling you." I explained.

She started to think then sighed. "If a soul is what you need, then I will bring you one so you can save that poor boy." "It's not that simple. I have to be in battle with the person or thing in order for the jutsu to work." I said. "I'll have a wild animal caught and I will have you fight it." She said. "Normally that would work. Sadly I will have to hunt it down and it has to be a human. The Uchiha bloodline is very powerful. In order to cleanse such a powerful bloodline, I would need a human soul." I explained.

"Then take mine." She said. "No! Absolutely not! I will not take your soul Anko…." I then began to think then looked down in defeat. "Look, I was gonna use this to help Naruto learn a technique faster, but this is more important." I then took out the kunai with the paper bomb attached to it. "What's that blue stuff on the bomb?" Anko asked suspiciously. "It's a soul. I was going to use it as an offering to get the nine tails to cooperate. This is more important though." I admitted. "I'm disappointed that you did that, but it just so happened to come in handy in this case. If he's gonna be anything like how I was, it's going to be hard to let him willingly let you do it. How long after the soul is in the system do you have to do what you need to do?" She asked with a disappointed look on her face.

"I will only have an hour." I answered. "Sounds like you're going to need my help again Raven." Kabuto said. Anko and I both jumped as soon as we heard his voice. "How long have you been listening?" I asked. "Just long enough to hear the plan you have for the Uchiha. Looks like we're going to work on this project for a second time." Kabuto said with a smile.

"What do you mean by a 'second time'? You guys have done this before?" Anko asked confused. "We had to with you. We waited until you were off your guard and Kabuto did a jutsu that put you to sleep." I admitted. "Look I'm not mad. You did what you had to and ended up saving me. We'll do it tonight." She said.

Timeskip that night

"You ready?" I asked as we hid behind the wall. Sasuke was the only one in the training room. He had been training all day. Kabuto nodded. That's when Anko gave him the okay. "Temple of Nirvana Secret Technique!" Kabuto said. Within seconds Sasuke was knocked out.

"Good work Kabuto." I praised. I then ran over and took out the kunai that had the soul and a needle that I had stolen from Haku. I slashed open where the curse mark was and made it bleed. I then put the blue part of the bomb on the blood. "Ninja Art: Soul release jutsu." The soul then slipped into his blood and into his body.

"Suuiton: Liquid blood control." I then put the blood back into his body and went straight to work. I made the soul go to every inch of his bloodstream and made sure not to miss any part of his body that I could possibly miss. "Ninja Art: Soul extraction jutsu." The soul then came out, but not as bright as what it was when it went in. It was covered in dark purple goo. "What is that?" Asked Anko in a disgusted manner. "It's the curse. Now I need to destroy it. Kabuto do you have your scalpel ready?" I asked.

"I never go anywhere without it." He said with a smirk. He then produced the scalpel and I took it. I put the soul on the scalpel and went to work. "Suuiton: Water purification jutsu." I then placed the purified water on the curse and then asked Kabuto to hand me the antibiotic that he had been working on all day. The water around the curse turned into a crystal. I then took Sasuke's blood and pricked my finger to produce some of my blood and mixed it together. "Blood purification jutsu." I then put the blood on the curse and the crystal shattered.

"It is done." I said. Kabuto then walked over and healed Sasuke up. "Is the curse really gone?" Anko asked in disbelief. "Let me check. Sensory technique." _"What's the verdict Isobu?"_ I asked in my head. _"He's clear kiddo. You did it again."_ I then looked at Anko and nodded. I then had Kabuto take him to bed and we all turned in for the night.

Timeskip two days

Over the past few days a couple more teams showed up. Only 21 people are left. We are currently in the cafeteria awaiting the announcement of our next challenge. "I would first like to congratulate you all on completing the second exam! Now pay close attention! Lord Hokage is going to explain the next exam for you! You better listen carefully maggots cause he's only going to explain this once!" Anko then turned to my adopted father and bowed deeply. "They are all yours sir."

"Thank you Anko. Now before I explain this exam there is something you need to know first! Please listen carefully! You all need to understand the true purpose of these exams! Why do you suppose we have these exams? We do this to help boost our allies abilities and to form bonds with our allies! The full reason for these exams is, so to speak, a representation of the battle of the allied nations!" Sarutobi explained.

"What do you mean?" The girl with her hair in buns asked. "Well, if you look at our history, all our countries that we are allied with were nations that continuously fought with each other over power. In order to keep from degrading their shinobis' strength, the nations decided to send champions to fight in a mutually picked location. This is how the exams originally began. These exams are a way for shinobi to carry the weight of their country on their shoulders. The strength you exhibit signifies your countries strength. Many people are invited to these events to look at your strength to see what chunin they would be willing to hire.

These exams effect your whole ninja career from here on out! Therefore the stronger the shinobi are, the more effective our influence is on decisions regarding the neighboring countries."

"Okay that's great and all, but why risk our lives for it?" Kiba asked, obviously outraged. "The countries strength is the village's strength. The village's strength is the shinobi's strength. The true strength of the shinobi is only obtained when they are pushed to their limits and pushed into life threatening situations. These exams help display the strength of each countries shinobi and henceforth the strength of the nation itself. It's because of these exams that we have balance. This exam is a life or death challenge that puts your village, your country, and even your lives at stake. I will now give you the details of this exam."

Just as my father said this, a man with long hair appeared and bowed. "Lord Hokage, please allow me, Hayate Gekko, the head proctor of this exam, to speak to them." The man said. "Very well." Was all Sarutobi had to say. "It is very nice to meet you all. *cough* *cough* There is something I would like all of you *cough* *cough* to do before the exam. *cough* *cough* Uh….we have to have a preliminary exam before we get into the real one." He said.

I noticed Shikamaru's blood starting to boil. I grabbed his hand to try and stop him, but it was too late. "A preliminary exam?! You have got to be fucking kidding me?! Just what the hell do you mean by that?!" He shouted. "Shika stop!" I shouted. "No! Seriously, what the hell is the point of this? We worked our asses off to get this far! Why can't we just move on to the exam?!" Shika shouted. "You really wanna keep this up because if you do you're going to force me to do something I really don't wanna have to do." I warned. With that, he calmed down. "Sorry about him sir. He does hold a point though. Why can't we just go on to the third exam?" I asked politely.

"Uh….well ya see….the first and second exams might have been too easy. The fact remains that we never expected so many of you to still be here. The rules for the exams clearly state that a preliminary can be held at anytime to reduce the number of candidates that still remain. At this stage we just have to speed things up a bit. As Lord Hokage said, a lot of important people will be watching. We can't afford to waste their time. They only want the best. If any of you feel you can't do this *cough* *cough* now is the time to bail. The prelims will start immediately. The winners will be determined through one on one combat so like I said, if you don't feel up to it just raise your hand."

Kabuto then put up his hand. "Ah…Kabuto Yakushi right? You may step back." "What the hell Kabuto?! You're supposed to finish this time!" I shouted. Shikamaru then grabbed my arm before I could run after him. "Sorry Raven, I can't put my life on the line. I haven't been able to hear properly since the fight at the first exams with those sound ninja. I'll be alright." He then hugged me and whispered in my ear. "Probably for the best anyway. If I didn't drop out, the old me might come back. That would be really bad for the mission right?" he then backed away and gave me a smirk. He walked away from the group and never looked back.

"*cough* Alright, anyone else wanting to drop out?" I looked around to see if anyone else would. I noticed Ino about to raise her hand. I walked over and stopped her. "What the hell do you think you're doing Ino?" I asked. "I have to tell them about Sasuke. I can't risk him getting hurt." She replied with tears about to fall. "Look Ino, I know he's the 'hot guy that every girl wants' but I can promise you that you don't have to worry about him. I took care of it. Don't ask how just accept it and move on okay?" I asked her. She nodded and I turned around.

"Um…Alright then. Looks like we will begin the exam. This round will consist of individual combat. This is not an exercise. There are twenty of you remaining. That means we'll have ten matches. The winners will advance to the third exam. There are no rules. You will fight until one dies or is defeated. *cough* I might occasionally intervene if I find a match pointless. Time to reveal what fate has chosen for you." The proctor said.

I looked over and noticed Anko had said something into her mic. Once she did, two doors opened and a screen appeared. "The candidates are picked at random. Once the pairs have been picked, we will begin the fights." We all watched the screens intently. The names that appeared were Haku Momochi vs. Raven Tenshi.

Haku and I stared at each other then stepped up. "May the best man or woman win." I said with a smirk. "Just like old times." Haku replied. "Alright, looks like it's time to begin. *cough* Everyone aside from the two candidates, please clear to the upper level." The proctor said. Everyone did as instructed. I kissed Shikamaru and Haku did the same to Naruto. The boys then took off with the rest of the group.

Haku and I gave each other a hug and agreed not to hold back. "You may begin when you're ready." With that, Haku and I took off. He came at me with a needle in his hand. "Suuiton: Water whip jutsu!" A whip made of water appeared from my hand. I snapped it and sent it flying after Haku. Haku dodged every hit I attempted. _"Hmm looks like he's gotten faster."_ I thought.

He jumped up in the air about to stab me with the needle. I held my breath and awaited the blow.

 **A/N: That's it for another chapter. I am sooo sorry it has taken me so long. I have been so busy with work and online summer school. I promise I will try to update as quick as possible. With that, I hope you enjoyed. Take care!**

 **B/N: Get that ass in gear missy or Kiba gonna get you. I'm watching you and really shitty place to end it ya know.**


End file.
